Air and Fire
by odstpilot
Summary: Azula decides she is tired of being a pawn in her father's game. With a new plan in mind, she seeks out the avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Air and Fire

Summary: Azula decides she is tired of being a pawn in her father's game. With a new plan in mind, she seeks out the avatar.

Ch 1

Azula approached Ty Lee, watching her perform her contortions.

 _Lucky. Her flexibility may be the death of me._

Pushing the thoughts away, she spoke.  
"Ty Lee, could that possibly be you?" Azula asked.

"Azula! It's good to see you." Ty Lee said.

"Please. Don't let me interrupt your stretching." Azula said. She watched as Ty Lee dropped into a straddle split and lay on her stomach. Azula couldn't help but envy her flexible friend.

"Tell me. What is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Our parents didn't send us to the Royal Academy to end up in places like this." Azula said.

Azula turned and saw a platypus bear lay an egg. With a look of disgust, she turned back to her friend.

"I have a proposition. I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my uncle?" Azula asked.

"Oh yeah. He was so funny." Ty Lee said.

"I would be honored if you would join me." Azula said.

"Oh. I, I would love to. But I'm really happy here. I mean, my aura has never been pinker!" Ty Lee said, quickly standing up to Azula.

Azula seemed complacent.

"I'll take your word for it." Azula said.

"Thank you, Azula." Ty Lee said, bowing to her.

As Azula turned to leave, she spoke one more time, much to Ty Lee's worry.

"By the way. I look forward to your performance tonight." Azula said.

When Azula was out of sight, Ty Lee whispered a prayer to herself.

"Spirits save me."

…

The circus master was very happy to have Azula at his circus. Azula sat next to him, as they watched Ty Lee perform.

"Incredible. Do you think she'll fall?" Azula asked.

"Of course not." The master said.

"Then wouldn't it make it more interesting if you remove the net?" Azula asked.

The master started to sweat, realizing what Azula was asking.

"The thing is, the performers…" he started.

"You're right. That's been done before. I know. Set the net on fire." Azula said.

"Of course, princess." The master said.

He approached the net and set it on fire. Ty Lee could only watch down at her peril.

"Brilliant, just brilliant! What kind of dangerous animals do you have?" Azula asked.

The master looked at Azula, hoping he can save Ty Lee from her predicament.

"Well, we host the most exotic…" he started.

"Release them all!" Azula commanded.

The wild animals were released, and Azula just watched. Her eyes were on Ty Lee the whole time, as she balanced and swung from swing to swing. When her sadism was satisfied, the animals were herded away, and the destroyed net was replaced with a fresh one.

Azula left the tent, planning on visiting Ty Lee later. She got her wish, as she entered her tent.

"What an exquisite performance. I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself tomorrow." Azula said.

"I'm sorry, Azula. But there won't be a show tomorrow." Ty Lee said, hanging up her tiara.

"Really?" Azula asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes. The universe has given me strong hints that it's time for a career change. I want to join you on your mission." Ty Lee said.

Azula could only smile, having her way again. As Ty Lee walked past Azula, Azula grabbed Ty Lee, pulling her in front of her. Ty Lee looked at Azula, fear in her face.

"One final thing." Azula said, her voice soft.

"Anything." Ty Lee replied, her voice just as soft.

"Dance with me." Azula said, pulling Ty Lee against her. Her arms snake around Ty Lee's waist, pressing her closer to her body.

Ty Lee wraps her arms around Azula's neck, letting herself be swayed by Azula. Azula grabs one of Ty Lee's arms and spins her around, finishing by dipping her.

"So flexible." Azula said, watching as Ty Lee bent her back all the way.

"Helps with my performance." Ty Lee said, as Azula pulled her up. Azula leaned forward and kissed Ty Lee.

"Show me." Azula commanded, trailing a finger down her torso. Ty Lee shivered from the cool touch, yet yielded to Azula's demand.

Azula sat on the bed, and watched Ty Lee. The acrobat started by doing a backbend, and let the momentum take its course, resting in a chest stand. She then spread her legs open and closed them again. She let her torso fall on the ground, her legs following suit. Entering cobra, Ty Lee suddenly swung a leg forward, sitting in a full split.

Quickly standing up, Ty Lee cartwheeled towards Azula, finishing the movement right in front of Azula. Before she could back off to continue the performance, Azula held her hips.

"Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula said nothing, but pulled Ty Lee so she was straddling her. The two kissed, and Azula backed onto the bed. Grabbing Ty Lee's legs, Azula pulled them apart into a full straddle, and followed suit.

"Impressive, Azula." Ty Lee said, pulling Azula close to her.

Azula said nothing, and turned off some of the lit flames, giving the tent a darker and more sensual feel. Ty Lee looked at Azula, and noticed how the dim flame cast a shadow across her body.

"You're beautiful, Azula." Ty Lee said

Azula smiled and trailed her hands across Ty Lee's open legs and inside her pants.

"Make love to me, Ty." Azula softly said, kissing her.

…

 _Omashu_

 _Trade meeting_

"Wait a minute. We're trading a two year old for a powerful earthbending king. Doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?" Azula asked.

Mai knew a firefight was likely to break out, and quickly calculated the odds of her younger brother's safety. He was much safer in the hands of the avatar, than in the hands of Azula.

"You're right. The deal's off." Mai said to Aang, and motioned for Bumi to be taken away.

And break out, it did.

Aang ran towards the trio, and watched as Azula fired a plume of blue fire at the knee level towards Aang. He jumps high into the air to avoid it. He leaps and jumps off the construction equipment, losing his hat.

Azula notices the blue tattoo's, and realizes who the attacker is.

"The avatar! My lucky day." She smirked.

Azula ran to the elevator winch and broke it with a blast of fire. Grabbing one of the chains, she is quickly pulled up to the top.

Scanning beneath her, she notices the avatar trying to free Bumi. She fires a blast of fire, and watches as the coffin falls onto one of the city's chutes.

Scowling, Azula jumps into a nearby box, and goes down the chute, chasing Aang. She and Aang duel it out, firing their respective elements at each other.

Azula gains momentum, but notices Aang firing ahead of him. Ducking, she waits to clear the debris of fallen arches. When she clears the debris, she continues the duel with Aang.

 _The avatar's one hell of a combatant. Even with only airbending, he puts up a decent fight._

Azula watches as Bumi is suddenly catapulted from the chute onto the flying bison. They overshoot, and fall onto the chute system, right in Azula's path.

"Enough of this." She muttered. As she gets closer, she creates a saw blade of blue fire and launches it at the coffin. To her surprise, a blade of earth appears and absorbs the blast. She jumps out of her box as it runs into the pillar of earth.

Azula can only watch as her enemies get away. Using her firebending, she leaps from the chutes, down to the city. Gathering Ty Lee and Mai, they leave the city.

"So, we're tracking down your brother and Uncle, huh?" Mai asked.

"It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it, Mai?" Ty Lee teased.

"It's not just Zuko and Iroh anymore. We have a third target now." Azula said.

"The avatar." Ty Lee said.

"Yes. He's quite a competent fighter. With only airbending, the weakest of all the elements, he gave me a good fight. With the other elements, he's only that much stronger. And I enjoy a challenge." Azula said.

 **Thanks to biginferno for the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Acquiring the tank train was easy. She was the daughter of the fire-lord, and she was afforded any and all resources to hunt down her prey. Yet something was bugging her.

 _Do I really want to spend my time serving Ozai? He's my father, but I'm the fucking prodigy! I can summon blue fire, and I can already shoot lighting at 14 years of age._

She lay on the bed, and let her imagination soar. She saw herself on the throne, with the entire globe at her disposal.

 _Yes. Take out the avatar, win the war, and usurp my father._

Azula had the train stop, and the trio headed out to practice their combat skills. Breathing in and out, Azula let out some of her blue firebending. She finished with a quick lightning strike.

"Something on your mind, Azula?" Ty Lee asked, approaching her friend.

"Nothing, Ty." Azula said.

Ty Lee raised her eyebrow, yet let the matter drop.

 _Then again… if I could turn the avatar, that's a lot of power under my thumb. It's a crazy idea, and not likely to happen._

Putting her thoughts away, Azula continued her practice. When the practice was done, they continued on their journey to search for the avatar. Azula poured over all the information the fire nation had on Aang.

"Can run very fast, master of airbending. Spies note he's working on waterbending, and is now searching for an earthbender. Interesting." Azula said, smiling to herself. She couldn't wait to fight Aang.

Hours passed, and the train stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Azula asked.

"We've seen something that might interest you." The driver said.

Exiting the train, Azula noticed the patches of bison fur.

"It's hair. Big deal." Mai said.

Azula picked up pieces of the hair and glared at it.

"The hair is in a pattern." Ty Lee said, pointing downrange.

"Thought the avatar was more cunning." Azula muttered to herself.

"That trail will lead us to the avatar." She said to her friends.

Night came, and Ty Lee and Mai were getting some rest. Azula couldn't sleep. She wrote down the idea, figuring out plans to make it reality.

After burning the next piece of paper, she rested her head on her arms and slept.

 _Her and the avatar were facing each other in an old and abandoned town. The two fought using their elements, using the surroundings to their advantage. It didn't matter, as Azula had Aang pinned in some debris._

 _She approached the young airbender and tilted his head upwards. Seeing the fear in his eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him._

Azula suddenly woke up, and shook her head side to side. The two were enemies. There was no way they could be friends. Little did Azula know, the avatar was having similar dreams as well.

Aang tossed and turned, trying to sleep.

 _Aang found himself looking down at a massive city, Ba Sing Se. Suddenly, he was in a part of the city and faced the fire-bending prodigy that hunted him before. It was a cool night, and several candles were lit, showing a blue flame._

" _You like?" she asked._

" _I do. It's pretty." Aang said, approaching her. She pulled him close and kissed him, putting her tongue down his throat._

Aang suddenly snapped awake, the dream clearly in his head. Shaking his head side to side, he rested on his back and attempted to sleep. Yet sleep was to elude him for the night. Black smoke was trailing them.

Looking out of the train, she noticed the hair was getting thicker and more clumped.

"Mai, Ty Lee. Get up. We're close." Azula said.

The trio mounted their animals, and waited for the train to stop. When it did, they headed outside to face Aang.

Azula looked up, and saw the avatar with his friends. She saw the two water-tribe peasants and a third girl wearing earth kingdom cloth. Must be the earth bending teacher.

They headed up the hill to Aang and his friends. Azula inwardly smirked as she saw the fear on their faces. The earth-bender caused the ground beneath them to erupt, yet their animals easily navigated past them.

They were getting close to their goal. To her goal.

Suddenly a large wall of earth appears to stop them. Azula simply charges a bolt of lightning and fires at the wall, creating a hole for them to pass thru.

Mai fires her four arrows from her wrists, only to see the arrows hit solid earth. As they climb on their bison and flee, Azula fires one last burst of fire at them.

"Get some rest. We'll need it in the morning." Azula said.

Sleeping, Azula had the same dream. Waking up, she wrote down what she remembered then burned the paper to a crisp.

"Hey, Azula. Why do we have a paper shortage?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula only rolled her eyes in response.

Day came, and the girls were well rested and loaded for bear. The train stopped as they approached the largest collection of the fur.

"Wads of fur?" Mai asked, as Azula picked up some from the river.

Azula drowns out the conversation between Mai and Ty Lee, and looks at the fur.

"The trail heads that way." Mai said, pointing one way.

Azula turns to the complete opposite, and notices broken tree branches.

"The avatar's trying to give us the slip. You two head that way and find the bison. I'll head down this trail." Azula said.

Mounting her creature, she quickly follows the trail. Her efforts are rewarded as she approaches an abandoned earth kingdom town in the middle of nowhere. Heading down the main street, she approaches the avatar, who is sitting.

Azula realized he was waiting for her the whole time. Good. He was willing to face her.

"Alright, you've caught up with me. Who are you, and what do you want?" Aang asked.

"You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? I must capture the avatar to restore my honor." Azula said, putting a hand over one of her eyes.

Aang says nothing, and Azula continues.

"So now what?" Aang asked.

"Now, it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you." Azula declares.

"I'm not running." Aang firmly says, standing up.

The two head closer to each other, when Azula taunts Aang.

"Do you really want to face me?" she asks.

Out of the blue, Zuko appears. He jumps off an ostrich-horse and takes off his hat.

"Yes. I do." Zuko says.

"Zuzu. How nice of you to join us." Azula mockingly says.

"Zuzu?" Aang whispered to himself, covering his mouth to cover his laughter.

"Back off Azula! He's mine!" Zuko declares.

"I'm not going anywhere." Azula calmly says, entering a stance.

 _So that's her name. Azula._

The trio eye each other in a stand off, wondering who would strike first. Azula fires the first blow, knocking Zuko aside. Aang uses the distraction to attempt to run, only for Azula to fire a wide wave of fire.

Aang dissipates the flames with his glider, and sees Azula about to attack him from the roof tops. He avoids her, and Zuko starts firing at her. The two siblings unleash their bending on each other, yet neither can land a blow.

Azula notices Aang entering the upper floor of a building, and chases after him. To her surprise, she sees that there is no floor, having been bombed out long time ago. Almost falling in, she quickly extends her leg forward into a split, the extended foot on a ledge. She quickly bounces back up and stand next to the door frame.

Zuko suddenly races thru the door, and falls right to the ground floor, surprising both Azula and Aang. Both would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Aang runs on the ledge and knocks her off.

Back on the street, Aang watches as the wall is blown apart, and Zuko lays on the street, unconscious. Azula and Aang continue their duel. She would fire blasts of fire at Aang, who in return would either dodge the flames or dissipate them with his airbending.

 _I can't beat her. I'm exhausted, and she's fresh. She's just toying with me._

Yet Aang wouldn't give in to Azula. He stubbornly fought on, knowing that his only means of escape was victory.

Azula knew she was toying with Aang and relished it. She could easily fire lightning at him, but decided not to. She wanted to see what the avatar was capable off, even in his weakened state.

"I'll say this. You're a good fighter." Azula says to Aang, who returns her comment with an air blast.

"You're toying with me. Why?" Aang asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Just because." Azula replies.

Azula unleashes a strong fireball, knocking Aang back into a building. Azula calmly walks forward and spies Aang trapped under some debris. Raising a hand to Aang, her moment is cut short as Katara grabs her wrist with her water-bending.

Azula fires a blast of fire at Katara, who retreats. Facing Aang, Azula suddenly finds herself tossed outside, thanks to a strong blast of air from his mouth.

"Damn. Never considered that." She muttered.

Azula quickly notices her enemies closing in on her. With her options limited, she retreats while firing fireballs to hold them off. She finds herself knocked to the ground, as Iroh literally bumps into her.

 _Crap. Outnumbered, outgunned. Pinned with no place to go._

Exhaling, Azula lets the chi flow to her hands. Aiming at the ground, she unleashes a wall of blue fire, pushing her enemies back. Without a line of sight, Azula disappears.

Back at the train, the girls headed away from the deserts and fields and towards Ba Sing Se.

"The avatar's very capable, especially with his friends." Azula says.

"So, we should try and separate him from his friends." Mai said.

"Yep." Azula said.

Entering her quarters, Azula pondered her original idea. With the avatar under her thumb, controlling the world would be much easier. Yet the dream came in her thoughts again.

"Why would we be kissing?" she muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Aang woke up early, and meditated about the dreams with Azula. They were now more intense than usual.

"You're up early, Aang." Toph said.

"Morning Toph." Aang said.

"So, you going to explain what's on your mind?" Toph asked.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"Oh please, baldy. Ever since we encountered psycho girl, your mind has been all over the place." Toph said.

"It's nothing." Aang said.

"You're lying. I can tell because when a person lies, their heartbeat changes. Spill it. Your secret's safe with me." Toph said.

"Okay. I've been having dreams about me and Azula, the fire-bender. These dreams are happening more and more, and they're becoming more intense, more passionate." Aang said.

"I'd say you're either afraid of fighting her again, or you're fucked up in the head. Put it somewhere else, twinkle toes. Time to practice." Toph said.

Following Toph, Aang approached a well-sized boulder.

"One of the first things about earth-bending, is your stance. You need to have a firm stance and face it head on, like a rock." Toph said, shoving Aang out of his weak stance.

"Head on. Right." Aang said.

Facing the boulder, Aang copied Toph's movements and was sent flying backwards towards Appa.

"Aang did everything you did." Katara said.

"Maybe if I try a different angle." Aang said.

"You're still thinking like an airhead. There's no angle, no clever trick that'll get this rock to move. When I mean head on, I mean head on. When you fought that crazy girl…" Toph started.

"Azula." Aang cut in.

"Whatever. When you fought Azula, did you try some airhead bullshit, or did you stand your ground and fight?" Toph asked.

"Who's Azula?" Katara asked.

"The girl who can shoot blue fire." Aang said.

Aang exhaled, the fight clearly in his head. The dreams, plus the recent encounters was all Aang could think about, as he tried to make a connection.

"I see your point." Aang said.

Toph had Aang go thru different earth-bending exercises, testing his skills and wits. Many times he was have bending duels with Toph, forcing him to learn the fundamentals of earthbending.

 _You're a good fighter._

Aang shook her voice from his head. He did not need to be distracted at the moment. Yet her voice persisted.

With an angry yell, Aang fired a good sized blast of air at Toph, forcing her to take cover behind a wall of earth.

"You hoping I get a cold?" She taunted.

Aang fired another blast of air, and followed up by water.

"Good job, twinkle toes. Use the various elements at your disposal." Toph said, firing a boulder at Aang. He fell on his back and let the boulder fly over him.

"You're just…" Aang started, when he realized something.

 _You're just toying with me._

"There's another purpose than me learning earthbending." Aang said.

"Really? Tell me." Toph said, firing a hail of small boulders at Aang. Aang dodged the majority and caught the rest with his airbending and threw them back at Toph.

"I'm learning how to fight. How to fight her." Aang said, assuming an earth-bending stance.

"Your words." Toph said.

Meanwhile, Azula was meditating. Inhaling and exhaling, she went thru the fight with Aang, looking over his techniques.

"Evade and dodge. Typical airbending tactics." She muttered.

Yet he also stood and went toe to toe against Azula, though there was no way he could have won the fight without his friends.

"Azula, ready to spar?" Mai asked.

Azula stood up and faced Mai and Ty Lee. Mai fired her arrows at Azula, who dodged them and fired a blast of fire in response. Next, was Ty Lee.

Ty Lee quickly leaped forward and attempted to chi block the fire-bender. Azula dodged her attacks, even throwing Ty Lee aside with brute force.

Undeterred, Ty Lee stood up and faced Azula. Azula fired a wave of fire waist level, and watched as Ty Lee easily jumped over the flame. She couldn't get close to Azula, as blue fired hindered her movements.

"You and him fight the same." Azula realized.

"Who?" Ty Lee asked.

"The avatar. Both you two use the same tactics. Bob and weave. Dodge and evade." Azula said.

"Neat. So I'm training you to fight the avatar." Ty Lee said.

"Yeah." Azula muttered to herself.

After the duels, Aang was dragged by Toph to a hill and saw a large boulder near the edge.

"We're going to try something else. Instead of moving a rock, you're now going to try and stop it." Toph said.

"You're nuts." Aang said.

"Think of this scenario. You're pinned with your back against the wall, and crazy fire lady is charging you, ready to incinerate you." Toph said with a wide grin on her face.

Aang's face went to sheer terror, anime style.

"Ready?" Toph asked.

"No." Aang said.

The boulder was rolled down the hill, and Aang attempted to stop it with the stance Toph showed him. Seeing it wasn't working, Aang resorted to using his airbending to slow it down. It didn't work, and Aang rolled out of the way.

Toph approached Aang and pushed him on his ass.

"You need to get your shit together, right now! If you can't use earthbending during a training exercise, how the hell are you going to survive a fight against the three stooges? You tell me!" Toph shouted.

Aang didn't respond. Katara instead pulled him to practice his waterbending.

"Something on your mind?" Katara asked.

"Nothing. I'll get over it." Aang said.

"You won't solve this by running from it." Katara said.

"I know! I'm supposed to face it head on. But I just can't do it! I don't know why, but I can't." Aang said.

"Aang, if fire and water are opposites, then what's the opposite of air?" Katara asked.

"Earth." Aang said.

"That's why. You're working with your natural opposite. But you'll figure it out." Katara said. She reached behind her and broke off a reed. She hurls it at Aang, and watches as he slices it in two.

Later, Aang is meditating.

 _She's fast, agile and deadly. Remember what Sokka said. If your enemy has a greater range, close the distance. Use your airbending to defend against her fire. Water can be used for both offence and defence. Earth can be used for offence. She does have nice gold eyes._

Aang suddenly snapped his eyes open, as the last thought trailed across his mind.

"Toph, I want to duel with you." Aang said, approaching his teacher.

"Sure thing, twinkle toes." Toph absently said, and stood to face Aang, when Katara approached.

"Guys, it's almost sundown and Sokka isn't back yet." Katara said.

"We should split up." Aang said.

Aang found Sokka first, as he was stuck in a hole.

"Aang, thank god! You have any meat?" He asked.

Aang grabbed Sokka's arms and attempted to pull, but Sokka objected.

"You're going to pull my fingers off!"

"Maybe I can try airbending." Aang said. He attempted that, and nothing changed.

"Aang, I know you're new at this. But I can use some earthbending right now." Sokka said.

"I can't. I can't do it." Aang said.

"If you can't, get Toph." Sokka said.

"That would be awkward." Aang said.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

 _Because she'll tease me because I'm having dreams about Azula. Oh, and I'm having some trouble with earthbending._

"This whole earthbending thing has me confused. Everyone expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position. If I try, I fail. But if I don't try, I'm never going to get it. And if I don't get it, my next fight with Azula will be my last on earth." Aang said.

"Who's Azula?" Sokka asked.

"The firebender who shoots blue flames." Aang said.

"Ah. So, you gonna help me out or what?" Sokka asked.

A baby moose lion appeared, and Aang picked it up.

"Foo Foo cuddlypoops, this is Aang." Sokka said.

"That's a nice name for a little baby sabertooth mooselion cub." Aang said.

"Really? He doesn't look like one." Sokka said.

"It's hard to tell until their giant teeth and horns grow in." Aang said.

A roar is heard, and the mother comes into view.

"Hey there. We found your cub!" Aang said, putting the cub on the ground, and watched as it ran behind its mother.

The moose lion charges the two kids, and Aang uses his airbending to lift the creature up from them; its claws barely clear Sokka's head.

"This is really bad! Aang, you have to use earthbending! There's no other way!" Sokka frantically shouted.

Aang attempts several moves, but the earth doesn't yield to his command.

The moose lion charges again, and Aang can only push the beast to the side. He looks at the charging animal, fear in his eyes.

 _Shit! This is just like Azula in the town. Except I'm on my own here!_

Exhaling, he waits for the animal to charge again. Adopting an earth-bending stance, Aang waits and unleashes a powerful force of air, tossing the animal back. It wisely retreats, leaving the boys safe.

Light clapping is heard, and they turn to see Toph.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Just enjoying the show." Toph said.

"Sokka was in trouble! I was in trouble! You could have gotten him out and helped us get away!" Aang said.

"Yes, but you want to know why I didn't do so?" Toph asked, approaching Aang.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Think about it. You had to fight that beast all by yourself. Twinkle toes, the time may come when you'll be fighting your enemies with no backup and no support. You'll have to stand your ground and hold to the bitter end. Just like right now." Toph answered.

Aang lowered his head, in full understanding.

"You're one crazy teacher." Aang said.

"If it works, it works. Now earthbend." Toph said.

Aang approached a boulder and shoves his fists forward. The boulder follows his command and flies into a wall.

"You did it! You're an earthbender." Toph said.

"I can't believe it!" Aang happily said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The full moon hung over the earth, casting a dim hue on the ground. Aang slept, tired after much training with Katara and Toph.

 _Aang practices his waterbending, standing in the middle of the water. The moon gives him more strength, and he intends on using it._

" _Impressive water-bending." A silky voice says._

 _Aang turns and sees Azula. She walk into the water and stands in front of Aang. Extending a hand, she runs her fingers down his torso, noticing some of the scars he has from fighting the fire nation._

" _You mind?" Azula asked._

" _No." Aang says._

 _Azula pulls Aang close and starts to suck on his neck. Aang steps back, wondering if he should be doing this._

" _Don't worry. I won't bite." Azula softly says._

 _Aang doesn't believe her, yet follows her command. She pushes him against the side of the pool and mounts him. Aang leans forward and sucks on her neck. She leans her head back, giving him more room._

" _Azula, this is wrong." Aang says._

 _Azula doesn't care, and to his surprise, Aang doesn't care at all. Pulling him to the center of the pool, Azula grabs his hands and puts them on her waist._

" _Dance with me." She says._

 _The two start to dance, albeit with help from Aang's waterbending. Azula grabs Aang and dips him, careful not to drown him in the water. Pulling him up, the two eye and caress each other._

" _I love you, Aang."_

" _I love you too, Azula."_

Aang wakes up from his sleepwalk. He is standing in the middle of a pool of water, and is unable to remember why. He freezes the top of the water in a sheet of ice, and calls a rock to him. Gripping the rock in his hands, he begins to break the ice with brute force.

"Why do I keep dreaming about you?!" Aang angrily asked, hitting the ice.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing, Sokka." Aang said.

"Really? It looks like you're breaking ice with a rock. And it's one in the morning. Have you been sleepwalking?" Sokka asked.

"A little." Aang said, walking out of the water.

"Still dreaming about her?" Sokka asked.

Aang quickly turned to face Sokka and cupped his mouth, a fierce expression on his face.

"Don't tell anyone, Sokka." He said.

"Dude, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Sokka said.

Next morning, the gang woke up and went on their daily business.

"You guys go on ahead. This is a good place for me to practice." Aang said.

"Aang, you're not practicing alone. What if the fire nation finds you?" Katara asked.

"We've been at risk of being found since day one. It's no different, Katara. Besides, Toph has told me I should get used to fighting my enemies by myself without any help. If they do find me, I can always escape." Aang said.

"Okay. But once it gets dark, you find us." Katara said.

Watching Appa leave with his friends, he started to meditate and work on his bending skills.

"Something on your mind, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Call me nuts, but has anyone else noticed Aang has been acting strange at night?" Sokka asked.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"Last night, I saw Aang in the middle of the lake. The top of the water was frozen like ice, and he was trying to break it with a rock. He could have easily used waterbending." Sokka said.

"It's probably insomnia, Sokka. He'll get over it." Katara said. But Sokka did have a point. Why was Aang trying to break ice with a rock? Something was off.

Meanwhile, Azula was busy with her thoughts. The more she considered the situation, the more her original options made some sense in her twisted mind.

"If I kill the avatar and we win the war, I'll still be a pawn in Ozai's games. But if I turn the avatar, take over command of the fire nation… then I'll be in charge." Azula muttered to herself.

But one question remained. How would she convince the avatar that she could be his firebending teacher? There was no way their group would accept her.

"If I could just have a one-on-one with the avatar, I might have a chance to convince him." She muttered.

Separating herself from her friends, she spend the next few days tracking the avatar, though the size of the earth kingdom made sure he could be anywhere. And yet tracking him down was easy. Spies and scouts gave her information about the avatar's whereabouts, and she soon tracked him while he was practicing his earth-bending.

"Why are you practicing alone, avatar?" she muttered.

Azula stayed hidden, and listened. There was no chatter other than Aang. Nothing to indicate anyone was with him. The avatar was truly alone.

"My lucky day." Azula said. She immediately walked forward into Aang's vision. She could only laugh at his awestruck face. He couldn't believe that his enemy had found him.

 _Crap. She found me. I can run, but if I do, she'll track me down. Only option is to fight her now. And win._

"Where are your friends, Avatar?" Azula asked.

"Gone, Azula." Aang said.

"What a shame. And here I was, thinking we'd have an audience." Azula sarcastically said, approaching the avatar.

"What do you want?" Aang asked.

"Just a friendly spar. Me and you." Azula said, entering a stance.

With sweat pouring down his face, Aang removed his shirt and also formed a stance. Azula raised an eyebrow and fired first.

Aang leaped to the side, using the earth to help shield him. He returned fire with a piece of earth thrown at her head.

Azula barely dodged the rock, and continued the duel.

"Your skills have improved, and you're using earthbending." Azula said.

Aang didn't pay any attention to Azula and fired a burst of air at her. She jumped up with her firebending and landed on the ground with a wave of fire directed at Aang.

Aang brought up some earth to stop the flames from hitting him. When the flames passed, he ran towards Azula, using his agility to doge fireball after fireball. But instead of retreating, Aang was moving forward, towards Azula.

 _Smart. Close the gap so you can cause damage to your enemy. Well, If he wants to get close…_

Azula created a circle of blue flame that hemmed both fighters in. She caused the circle to shrink in circumference, forcing Aang to step even close to Azula.

Azula only smirked as Aang's face went from determination to fear, as it became clear she was in control.

In a last ditch attempt, Aang ran forward with his airbending, knocking Azula onto the ground, and breaking her firebending. The fight went to hand to hand, and both struggled to gain the upper hand. Aang used his agility to stay out of Azula's reach, and the sweat on his skin worked as a makeshift lubricant.

Yet it didn't matter. Azula kicked in in the stomach as hard as she could and pinned him against the ground.

"I win avatar." She said.

"What do you want from me?" Aang asked, struggling to get his breathing back.

 _I've always kissed him in my dreams. Seems like a good time in real life._

Azula deeply inhaled and put her lips on Aang's. She exhaled, putting breath into Aang's lungs. Azula pulled back from Aang, yet Aang moved forward for another kiss.

"Eager, aren't we avatar?" She asked, kissing him.

"Just like in my dream." Aang muttered to himself, yet Azula's hearing caught it.

"Wait. You've been having dreams about me?" Azula asked, more curious than anything else.

"Yes." Aang said, now fearing for his life. She could easily kill him right now if she wanted to.

Azula stood and shrugged her shoulders. Aang might be worried about it, but she wouldn't.

 _Kissing him felt wonderful. Just one more before we separate._

"So, are we going to talk or fight?" Aang asked.

"Quite the tongue. Lets do something about that." Azula said, firing a fireball at Aang.

The duel continued, though it was just a display of bending prowess. Aang lifted a leg to fire an air blast at Azula, only for Azula to charge thru and grab his leg. She used the extended appendage as leverage and threw him on the ground. She sat on Aang, and watched as he squirmed to get free from her.

"Don't bother. I'm taller and stronger than you." Azula said, leaning forward and pinning Aang's hands down above his head.

"As much as I can easily capture you right now, there's no reason for me to do so. We're far from our friends and if you were to escape, we'd be right back at square one." Azula said.

"Got a point, Azula." Aang said.

Azula leaned forward and kisse Aang. The two played tongue and lips with each other, until Azula broke it off.

"Well, have to head back now. It was nice sparring with you, Avatar." Azula said.

"Aang. The name's Aang."

"See you later, Aang." Azula said, a small smile on her face.

As Azula headed back, Aang called to her.

"Azula, if we weren't at war, we could be good friends." Aang said, before he opened his glider and flew away.

Azula would never tell anyone, but as she headed back to her friends she had a genuine smile on her face, with a light blush accompanying it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"How was it?" Ty Lee asked, seeing Azula enter the camp.

"Found the avatar. He was training by himself. Rather odd." Azula said, as she sat next to the fire.

"I take it he got away." Mai said.

"Correct. We had a duel, and he escaped." Azula said.

"Better luck next time." Mai said.

"Yes. Next time." Azula said.

The armored train headed to the large drill that was near Ba Sing Se, and Azula made her final decision.

"I'll have to defect. Give Aang information about the fire nation. I'm taking a big risk, but the greater the risk, the greater the reward. Now about Ty Lee and Mai.

"Azula's hiding something." Mai said.

"Azula? Why would she do that?" Ty Lee innocently asked.

"This is Azula we're talking about. If she's hiding something, it means she has a plan. I suggest you talk to her." Mai said.

"Me?" Ty Lee asked.

"You're the one fucking her." Mai deadpanned, walking away.

Sighing, Ty Lee approached Azula's room and walked in.

"Azula, can I talk to you?" Ty Lee asked.

"Sure Ty. Close the door and lock it." Azula said.

Following her orders, Ty Lee sat next to Azula.

"Mai thinks you're hiding something from us." Ty Lee said.

"I am. And it's none of your concern." Azula said.

"Does it have to do with the avatar?" Ty Lee asked.

Ty Lee watched Azula's aura change from calm to lightly flustered.

"It is. So, tell me about him." Ty Lee said.

Azula turned her head and gave Ty Lee a deer in the headlights look, then shook her head side to side.

"Okay. But it's between me and you. First, he's becoming a good fighter. He's in good shape and knows how to handle himself. As long as he's calm and collected." Azula said.

"Typical, Azula. Strengths and weaknesses. There's got to be something else. Did you kiss him?" Ty Lee jokingly asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, we kissed. And he's a very good kisser." Azula said, blushing.

"Better than me?" Ty Lee mockingly asked.

Azula chuckled and kissed Ty Lee.

"Maybe you should kiss him to judge yourself." Azula said.

"You can have the avatar. The water tribe guy traveling with him is kind of cute." Ty Lee said.

Azula rolled her eyes in response.

"Aang's better looking. And that water tribe guy is a peasant. He's beneath you, Ty." Azula said.

"Aang? So, you two are on a first name basis. What's next? A wedding invitation?" Ty Lee retorted.

"Up yours, Ty. And he's the avatar, the most powerful being on the planet. Why wouldn't I go for him?" Azula asked.

"Well, that's a start. But I remember my mother telling me that life has a tendency to take you somewhere you didn't expect to be." Ty Lee said.

Azula didn't say anything, but when she spoke, it was in a soft voice.

"He said… he said that if we weren't at war, we could be great friends. You think that's possible Ty?" Azula asked.

"There's only one option for that to happen. You'll have to defect. That's a big risk Azula." Ty Lee said.

"I know. If I'm captured, I'll be tortured to death. And Ozai is not the most forgiving person." Azula said.

"Which means, that I'll have to help Aang end the war, and defeat the fire nation. But if I play my cards right, I'll end up on the throne." Azula said.

"And married to the avatar, of all people. Quite a plan you got." Ty Lee said.

"Don't know about the marrying part. But like you said, life takes you to unexpected places." Azula said.

"If you defect, me and Mai will be in trouble. They'll say we helped." Ty Lee said.

"Not unless you two denounce me. You could also say I left during the night, and you weren't able to track me." Azula offered.

"Good ideas. But if it's all the same, I'll defect with you." Ty Lee said.

Azula gave Ty Lee a hard look.

"If you do this, there's no turning back. Ty, I have a plan for this. What about you? Do you have a plan?" Azula asked.

Ty Lee furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a minute.

"Lets say you managed to defect and avoid being jailed. They won't trust you. They'll need insurances that you won't go crazy on them. That's where I come in. You won't be much use attacking someone if you're chi blocked." Ty Lee said.

"Good idea. Might be the only one that'll work. And we have information about the fire nation that'll be real helpful to them." Azula said.

"The ends justify the means. Sometimes." Ty Lee replied.

…

"How was the practice twinkle toes?" Toph asked.

"It was good." Aang said.

"Did the fire nation find you?" Katara asked.

"No." Aang lied.

Toph subtly raised an eyebrow.

"Aang, we need to practice more of your earthbending." Toph said.

The two were away from the camp when Toph confronted Aang.

"You encountered Azula, didn't you?" Toph asked.

"Yes. We fought, and I escaped." Aang said.

"You didn't escape. She let you go." Toph said.

"You weren't there." Aang defiantly said.

"You have no marks on your body to suggest you were bound in one form or another. She let you, the avatar, walk away. Did you two have a nice chat? Maybe a little kiss?" Toph asked.

"Nothing of the sort." Aang said.

"Okay. But be careful twinkle toes. She's fire nation. Spirits know what she's planning." Toph said.

Once again, Aang had another dream.

 _Azula and Aang were busy having another duel with each other._

" _I can't believed I agreed to this." Aang said, as he removed his shirt._

" _You know the rule. You lose, you lose a piece of cloth." Azula said, eying him from head to toe._

 _The two continued their duel, and this time Aang won the round. Azula also removed her shirt. Aang was momentarily distracted at her physique. His eyes traced her curves and hips. He'd kill to be under her._

" _Don't worry. There'll be plenty of time for us to ogle each other." Azula said, firing a burst of blue fire._

 _Aang brought up a defense of earth and fired pieces of earth at Azula, hoping to buy some time, or even knock her down._

 _With a yell, Azula fired a large bolt of blue fire. Aang's earth shield is destroyed, and he's tossed across the ground. Azula triumphantly walks across the field to Aang, watching him slowly get up._

" _Not this time. You've lost." Azula says, pushing him back onto the ground._

" _What do I have to take off next?" Aang weakly asked._

" _Pants." Azula bluntly said._

 _And just like that, Aang was now more vulnerable. Azula let her legs slide apart until she was straddling Aang. With her hands on her hips, she rocked them back and forth against Aang's. Aang thrusted upwards and firmly gripped Azula's waist._

His eyes opened, and Aang checked himself. Nothing out of the ordinary, except that his cock was now hard. Resting on his side, he curled into a ball and bent some earth over him to stay warm.

" _I can keep you warm, Aang."_

…

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee observed the massive drill that was destined to break thru the walls of Ba Sing Se. The once impenetrable city would finally fall to the fire nation.

"Find your quarters and settle in. It's time we conquer Ba Sing Se." Azula ordered.

 _It's now or never. If Aang shows up to stop the drill, good. Perfect time to defect. If not…_

Azula put the thoughts out of her mind, realizing that this was something she had no control over. She would have to wait. But she was a patient woman. And as the saying goes 'beware the fury of a patient man.'


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

 **A/N: Bumping up everyone's age by two. Aang is 14, Azula, Katara, and Ty Lee are 16, etc.**

The dreams stopped. Losing your bison in the middle of the fucking desert, and being unable to know if he's alive or not meant Aang's mind wasn't normal. It was numb. He continued his training with Toph and Katara, but it was almost mechanical, as if he was going thru the motions instead of putting any effort into it.

He was barely sleeping, and would spend time practicing his earth-bending alone. Was he hoping Azula would show up and fight him? Was it part of some insane hope that Appa was in the desert and would show up?

"I hope Aang gets better." Katara said.

"Until we find Appa, he might be like this." Toph said.

"Depressed?" Sokka asked.

"Numb, but depressed also fits." Toph said.

"Anything that can cheer him up?" Katara asked.

"Maybe if he were to fight Azula. That would lift his spirits. Then again…" Toph muttered.

"No way. Aang's not suicidal. He knows what's at stake." Sokka rebuked.

"I'm just saying. The sooner we arrive at Ba Sing Se, the better." Toph said.

Night came, and the group headed to bed. Except Aang. He stared at the lit fire, and moved one of his hands towards the flame. He felt the heat rise from the flames, felt the warmth flow.

For a moment, he considered to attempt firebending, yet recanted his decision.

"Hell with it. I need to sleep." Aang muttered.

Inside the drill, Azula was in deep contemplation. If Aang appeared to stop the drill and save the last stronghold in the earth-kingdom, than they could talk. But that was still a wide margin. Who knew where the avatar was?

"Morning, Azula." Ty Lee said, in her chirpy tone.

"Morning Ty Lee." Azula replied, not moving her eyes.

Ty Lee observed her friend, and could tell her aura was gray. She knelt behind Azula and wrapped her arms around her.

"What's wrong?" Ty Lee asked.

"This whole thing. There's a lot of variables that I can't control. What if we take the city? I can't join Aang's side and enact my plan. And if Aang does somehow appear and stop the drill, what's to stop the authorities from throwing us in jail?" Azula asked.

Ty Lee had no answer. She could only comfort Azula.

"Azula, I just want you to know, I'm here for you. Besides, you're missing one thing." Ty Lee said.

"What?" Azula asked.

"You're a firebender. During your last fight with Aang, did you see him firebend?" Ty Lee asked.

"No. He used air and earth. Maybe some waterbending. Kept himself covered with sweat." Azula said.

"Ew! Gross!" Ty Lee said.

"The sweat acted as a lubricant so I couldn't get a firm hold on him. Smart if you ask me." Azula said.

"Well, you can't brood like this forever. You'll end up like Mai." Ty Lee said.

Azula laughed in response.

"Honey, you're right." Azula said, pulling Ty Lee into a hug.

"So, you want to introduce me to Aang?" Ty Lee asked.

"I thought you wanted the water tribe peasant." Azula said.

"He's cute, but it may not work out." Ty Lee reasoned.

"I doubt it'll have an opportunity to start. Aang, this is my perky friend, Ty Lee. Ty Lee, this is my soon to be student and lover. Avatar Aang." Azula said, chuckling when Ty Lee burst out laughing.

"In two days, it all goes down. Maybe I'll get some damn sleep. Dreams have been bothering me." Azula said.

"What dreams?" Ty Lee asked.

"Been having some dreams about me and him. I write down what I remember on paper, then destroy the paper." Azula says.

…

Two days passed, and the infamous wall appeared in view. Azula and her friends sat in the conning tower, watching the attack.

"This drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power. Once it tunnels through the wall, our troops will storm their city. The Earth kingdom will finally fall, and you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father. Nothing can stop us." War minister Qin said.

"What about those muscle-y guys down there?" Ty Lee asked. She looked thru the periscope, and saw a platoon of earthbenders in trenches.

"Oh please. The drill's metal is impervious to any earth-bending attack." Qin said.

"I'm sure it is. But just to be sure… Mai, Ty Lee, take the earthbenders out." Azula commanded.

"Finally. Something to do." Mai said, twiddling her knives.

As her friends left to clear the path, Azula had one thought on her mind.

 _Where the fuck are you Aang?!_

As the drill came closer to the wall, smoke suddenly appeared and blocked their view.

"Look at that dust cloud. It's so… poofy." Ty Lee said.

"I'm sure it's nothing, princess." Qin said.

Azula gave the minister a doubting look. Any soldier worth their salt can use the cloud as cover to get inside the drill. For the moment, everything was still. The drill soon made contact with the wall, and Azula saw pieces of rock and earth be tossed aside.

"War minister, an enginner was ambushed! His schematics were stolen!"

"War minister, a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through! It's sabotaged sir!"

Qin is frozen with terror, wondering what Azula would do.

 _Finally! You're here._

The trio headed to meet the avatar and his gang, the only ones who could cause the damage. Standing on one of the massive girders above Aang, Azula shoots a blue flame.

"You're right, Azula. It is the avatar. And friends." Ty Lee says, smiling seductively at Sokka.

"Hey." The halpless tribesman says.

Watching her enemy leave, Ty Lee leaps forward to attack Aang, only to be tossed by with his airbending.

"Forget those two. The avatar's the prize." Azula says.

Mai instead headed after Sokka and Katara, under the pretense that they were still a threat and needed to be dealt with. She saw them drop into the slurry pipeline, and closed the hatch behind them.

"Not going down there." She muttered.

On the top of the drill, Aang was busy using his waterbending to cut a hole into the drill. It was taking its toll on the young avatar.

"What'd I'd give to be a metal bender." Aang said, barely able to stand.

Momo shrieked as blue fire flew past them. Aang turned around and saw Azula approaching him. Behind her, the second lady who wore pink appeared.

"Where's the third one?" Aang asked, ready for a fight.

Azula didn't answer, yet approached Aang.

"I've come to talk, Aang." She says.

"What can we possibly talk about, Azula?" Aang asked.

"Me and Ty Lee have information about the fire nation, that can help you win the war." Aang says.

"If what you're implying is true, what makes you think me and my friends can trust you?" Aang asked.

"Because I know the perfect day to attack the fire nation. Do you?" Azula asked, as the trio came closer. Aang kept his eye on Ty Lee, knowing she was more dangerous than Azula in such close quarters.

"And you need a firebending teacher." Ty Lee added, catching both bender's eyes. She shrunk back from both combatants, deciding not to interfere.

"You're dangerous, Azula. How do I know you won't start attacking us when we're in the city?" Aang asked.

"Because I'll make sure she doesn't. You can't attack some while you're chi-blocked." Ty Lee said.

"Help me take out this drill. Then we'll talk." Aang says.

Azula approaches the hole Aang carved in.

"I'm going to fire lightning to destroy the drill. Ty Lee, grab a hold of Aang. Aang, wrap my left arm around your waist." Azula commanded.

Unsure of what Azula had planned, Aang followed her orders.

"On the count of three, get us off the drill. If not, we all die. And I'm not joking." Azula warned.

Aang nodded, and watched as Azula build up lightning in one hand. Fully exhaling, she counted down.

"1…2…3!"

Aang quickly propelled them off the drill, and watched as the lightning went down the hole and cascaded across the metallic structure of the drill. Aang ran, and pulled both of them away from the exploding drill.

"I can't believe that worked." Azula said.

"What?!" Aang asked, staring down the princess.

"It was something I came up on the fly. And it worked." Azula said.

"Give us some warning next time you'll do something like that." Aang said, as he used his belt to tie Azula's hands behind her back. He then created an elevator and brought them to the top of the wall. Sokka, Toph, and Katara soon joined, and were shocked to see Azula and Ty Lee.

"Aang, what the hell are they doing here?!" Katara shouted, assuming a waterbending stance.

"You have no water to fight with. I suggest you assume a hand to hand stance, like your friend is." Azula said.

"Shut up, Azula." Katara retorted.

"Just saying. You need to learn how to fight without your bending." Azula said.

"Guys, I know this is going to sound crazy. But they're defecting." Aang said.

"Oh bullshit! They'll say anything to get an edge." Sokka said.

"I destroyed that drill. Betrayed my own country! And it was me and Ty Lee against Aang. If we wanted to kill him, we would have done so by now." Azula said.

"And Azula offered to teach Aang firebending. Right Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah. I did." Azula said, struggling to maintain a straight face.

"I need a firebending teacher. Azula's the toughest firebender I fought against. And she's willing to share information about the fire nation. Information that can end the war once and for all. Call me desperate, but I'm willing to take that chance." Aang said.

"You said it yourself. She's the toughest opponent you faced. What makes you think you can hold her?" Katara asked.

"Because I'll chi-block her if she tries anything stupid. Can't fight if you're immobile." Ty Lee said.

Katara and Sokka relented. They were right. Aang needed a firebending teacher, and if Azula was telling the truth about critical information, they needed that as well.

Mai exited the destroyed drill, and saw Azula and Ty Lee, talking with the avatar and his friends.

"You traitor." She growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Ozai was busy eating food with his top generals and advisors. He figured it would be good practice once the war was won. And it would be won, if the reports about his military's newest creation were accurate.

An aid walked in, and Ozai happily took the paper from his hands. With glee in his eyes, he opened it. His smile sank as his eyes went over the paper. The temperature in his hands grew, and the paper was incinerated a second later.

The generals and advisors left, not wanting to face his wrath. He went to the throne and thought the situation over and over.

"Fire lord, someone here wishes to speak to you. She says she can be of help to you." One of his advisors said.

Ozai nodded his head, and motioned for the informant to come forward. Mai walked forward and knelt in front of Ozai.

The firelord furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the young girl. How could she be of help to him?

"By now, you know of your recent betrayal. I can help remedy the situation." Mai said.

"How do you know?" Ozai growled.

"Because I saw it happen. And Azula wouldn't turn tail unless it was in her interest." Mai said.

How dare she presume! Of course Ozai knew what Azula was capable of. He trained her from the ground up.

"If you're done wasting my time, leave." Ozai said.

"I can get rid of her. And no-one else in the fire nation will have to know." Mai said.

"What's the catch?" Ozai asked.

"Give me the title." Mai said.

Ozai glared at Mai. She wasn't from the royal line. But with Azula and Zuko ineligible for the thrown, someone would have to take command once Ozai was gone. He grudgingly gave in.

…

Azula and Ty Lee sat next to the gang as the earth train headed past the outer wall. They ditched their fire nation attire, and managed to get some earth kingdom cloth. Azula scowled at the cloth she was forced to wear.

"We made it. I can't believe it." Katara said.

"Don't jinx it! We could still be attacked by some giant, exploding fire nation spoon. Or find the city has been submerged by an ocean of killer shrimp." Sokka said.

"You been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asked.

"Just saying. Weird stuff happens to us." Sokka said.

"I doubt the fire nation will have a giant exploding spoon." Azula said.

"What's cactus juice?" Ty Lee asked.

"One of the best things known to mankind." Azula said.

"Excuse me? Sokka drank a little. And he was having an acid trip the whole time. Not the best thing known." Katara said.

"You have any more?" Azula asked.

Katara just glared at Azula. She turned back to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder. Azula threw a small yet jealous glare.

"Don't worry. We'll find Appa." Katara said.

"It's such a big city." Aang said.

"He's a giant bison. Where could someone possibly hide him?" Sokka asked.

His question is answered, as they pass thru the inner wall and see the vast and enormous city. Thousands of roads are seen, with houses doting the landscape.

"Impressive. But it doesn't hold a candle to the fire nation capital." Azula said.

"Yeah. And just yesterday, you were about to take the city." Sokka pointed out.

Azula couldn't reply to that.

The train stopped, and they walked out.

"Back in the city. Great." Toph said.

"This is amazing." Sokka said.

"Just a bunch of walls and rules. Just wait. You'll be sick and tired of it in a few days." Toph said.

The train went by them, and the gang was face to face with an official, who had the biggest grin on her face.

Azula was quick to analyze her. For one thing, no-one could maintain such a smile without any discomfort. The muscles in your jaw and cheeks would be sore.

"Hello. My name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?" Joo Dee asked.

"Must have recited those lines a thousand times." Azula muttered to herself.

"Yes. We have information about the fire nation that we need to deliver to the earth king immediately." Sokka said.

Azula quickly did a double take at Sokka. She didn't tell them anything. What kind of information could they have? Azula decided to wait and see what would happen.

"Great. Lets begin our tour. And then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it." Joo Dee said.

"This ought to be fun." Azula said.

Once again, Sokka told Joo Dee that they needed to see the king. Yet Joo Dee didn't pay attention.

And that caught Azula's attention. If the roles were reversed, and someone came to the fire nation capital about a way to defeat the earth kingdom for good, the fire lord would do everything in his power to get the information. But here, it appeared that Joo Dee wasn't interested in the information.

"Safe in Ba Sing Se? That's twice the fire nation broke thru the walls. If the greeting official is playing without a full deck of cards, I can't wait to see what the rest of the city is like." Azula said.

Azula's suspicions were confirmed as they went thru the lower rings. The poor, destitute, and war refugees were packed into the area, almost cut off from the rest of the city. The horrid smell told Azula that no sane person would travel here. Not unless they were the avatar itself, or a very talented bender.

"You have to watch your step." Joo Dee said, as someone brandished their sword at them.

Azula rolled her eyes. She could easily fry the man with a shot of lightning. The more Azula saw the lower ring, the more she was steeled for her self-proclaimed mission.

If she could end the war with Aang, and usurp control of the fire nation, she could bring more prosperity to the earth kingdom, especially to the capital. If only the earth kingdom would submit to the fire nation, no-one would have to live in such squalor.

"This is the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, home to the financial district, shops and restaurants and the university." Joo Dee said.  
Sokka then yelled right in Joo Dee's ear that they had information about the fire nation that the king needed to hear. And Joo Dee still didn't respond to that.

"Man, Sokka can yell loud." Ty Lee said.

"I'm more interested in Joo Dee. It's like she rehearsed those lines over and over." Azula said.

"It's called being handled. Get used to it." Toph said.

 _Even the fire nation palace has more freedom than this city does. Forget trying to break thru the walls. It appears this city is on the verge of collapse and anarchy. Just bide our time, and let the city tear itself apart._

Putting the thoughts away, Azula looked outside the carriage and saw they had entered a nicer portion of the city. She also noticed a fancy looking building, and several men in dark uniforms, with funny looking hats.

"Those men are the agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions." Joo Dee said.

"Can we see the king now?" Aang asked.

"Oh no! One does not just pop in on the earth king." Joo Dee said.

Azula pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Part of the population was kept out of sight and out of mind. The avatar, of all people, wasn't allowed to simply walk in and see the king. Whoever was running the city, didn't want Aang and his friends to see the king. It was impossible for the king to not hear of the avatar, and him stopping the fire nation from breaking the outer wall.

Entering the new house, Azula and Ty Lee claimed a room for themselves. To their surprise, they found some new clothing for them. Eager to be rid of the filthy drabs, they wasted in no time in blending in.

Walking out, they saw the gang about to leave.

"Where are you all going?" Ty Lee asked.

"We're looking for Appa." Aang said.

"Who's Appa?" Azula asked.

"My flying bison. He was captured by sand-benders in the middle of the desert." Aang said.

"The Si wong desert?" Azula asked, not believing him.

"Yes." Sokka said.

Azula stood still, eyeing the group. There was no way anyone could survive the desert by themselves. Even fire nation armies wouldn't dare do such a thing.

"You got balls, Aang." Azula said.

"We really didn't have a choice. It was either get out of the desert, or die." Katara said.

"Did you find the sandbenders who stole your bison?" Ty Lee asked.

"He didn't kill them if that's what you're asking." Katara spat.

"Pity. I'd kill them in an instant. Let the rest of the tribes know they shouldn't fuck with the avatar." Azula said.

"You guys go on ahead. I need to speak with Azula about proper etiquette." Ty Lee said.

"Aang, you stay here with them." Katara said.

"But…" Aang started.

"It's a big city. Doubt we'll accomplish much today. And I don't trust those two. You're the only one in the group who can go toe-to-toe against them, and win." Katara said.

Aang stayed behind with Azula and Ty Lee. Azula smirked as Aang sat down.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

"So, she doesn't trust us." Azula said.

"Nope. Not that I blame her." Aang said.

"Now's a good time to be friends." Ty Lee said, as she practiced her contortions.

Aang watched with interest as Ty Lee performed in front of him and Azula.

"Ty Lee is one of the best performers I've known. She's very skilled and flexible." Azula said, purring out the last part.

"I can tell. I'm pretty good in my own right." Aang said.

"Show us." Azula said.

Aang stood up, and first went into a backbend.

"Can you do this?" Ty Lee asked. She was now laying on her chest, with both her feet arched over in front of her head.

"Wow. Not sure I can do that." Aang said. Using his airbending, he stood his body up in a handstand, and twisted on his arms. He landed on his feet and stood up.

"Impressive, Aang." Azula said.

"Thanks. It comes handy sometimes." Aang said.

"Mind telling us?" Azula asked.

"I had to do a task for a crazy king. He had my friends captured… spirits it seems like a lifetime ago. I was in this cavern that had a running waterfall. A key was hanging in the waterfall, and I had to get it. I first attempted to climb the ladder that was placed in the waterfall. Didn't work. I was tossed right out. I was falling to the ground, so I put my feet against two stalagmites to slow me down. It worked, though my legs were spread wide open, and above my hip joints. Hurt like hell the next day." Aang said.

Azula cringed. She was flexible, but an over-split was beyond her. Ty Lee had no problems demonstrating it, as she was showing her friends right now.

"Show off." Azula said.

"I can teach you if you wish." Ty Lee offered.

"What about your chi-blocking?" Aang asked.

"What about it?" Ty Lee asked.

"After you blocked Katara and Sokka, their limbs became very flexible." Aang said.

"Oh. That's one of the side effects. A benefit, if you think about it." Ty Lee said.

"While we're here, I want to teach you some firebending stances and techniques. Now's the best time for it." Azula said.

Going into the backyard, Azula led Aang thru some of the basic firebending poses.

"Remember. Fire comes from the breath, not the muscle. Of course, being an airbender means you already know breath control." Azula said.

Azula had Aang go thru several breathing exercises, and gauged how well he was learning. He was learning at a fast rate. Almost as if he was taught before.

"You're learning well. And you entered a wide horse stance near the beginning. Did someone else teach you?" Azula asked.

"No." Aang said.

Azula narrowed her eyes at Aang. She could tell he was lying.

"I know you're lying. Who was the other person?" She asked.

"Jeong Jeong. He taught me about breathing and stances." Aang said.

"The traitor. He was a great fire nation admiral. One of the best the country produced. If he was sick and tired of the war, he could have retired and lived a life of luxury. But no. He decides to live like a savage and…" Azula stopped, when she considered her situation.

"Nothing. Keep going." Azula says.

The rest of the gang come in, looking more confused than anything else.

"Aang, we need to talk." Katara said.

Inside the house, they told Aang, Azula, and Ty Lee about the Dai Li. Azula knew the fire nation had their own home guards, and a secret police force. But nothing like this.

"Should we investigate?" Ty Lee asked.

"Not if we want attention on our heads. It's best we wait and see what happens." Azula advises.

Next morning, Katara came in with news.

"I got it. I know how we're going to see the earth king." Katara said.

"How? One does not pop in on the earth king!" Toph said, mocking Joo Dee's voice.

"The King is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear." Katara said.  
"You mean Platypus-Bear?" Aang asked.  
"No, it just says "Bear"." Katara said.  
"Certainly you mean his pet Skunk-Bear." Sokka said.  
"Or his Armadillo-Bear." Toph said.  
"Gopher-Bear?" Aang asked.  
"Just..."Bear"." Katara said.  
"This place is weird." Toph said, echoing everyone's thoughts.

"I know what you're planning. And it's not going to work. The king has hundreds of guards. And chances are, the Dai Li will also be there. Hell, the king may not be there at all." Azula said.

"What makes you say that?" Sokka asked.

"Aang is the avatar. Everyone knows who he is. Word must have reached the earth king of his accomplishments. Sinking the fire navy at the North Pole. Destroying the drill in the wall. The king should _want_ to see the person who saved his city from destruction." Azula said.

Her insight proved useless, as Katara was still adamant on seeing the king. Azula knew it was going to fail. Only Toph, Azula, and Ty Lee had training and practice in proper etiquette, though none of them ever used it.

Night came, and Toph and Azula were dressed for the party.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Aang said to Azula.

"Thanks, Aang." Azula said.

"If you two are done with your pillow talk, we have party to attend." Toph said.

"We'll sneak past the gates, and let you guys in." Azula said.

As they headed into the city, the two had an awkward conversation.

"So, you like it when twinkle toes hands you compliments. I know that you two have been seeing each other behind everyone's backs." Toph said.

"We were enemies before. Aang would have the stupid idea of practicing his earthbending by himself, and I was just lucky to run into him." Azula said.

"True. But he has eyes for sugar-queen." Toph said.

"Who is sugar-queen? Why do you call him twinkle toes? Quite disrespectful to a person of power if you ask me." Azula said.

"Sugar-queen is Katara. She's miss goodie goodie. And likes to be a know-it-all. I call Aang twinkle toes because he's real light on his feet, like he's a dancer." Toph said.

"He does have the agility of one. Only reason he's still alive." Azula said.

"Yeah. You'd like to dance with him, wouldn't you?" Toph asked.

Azula kept a poker face, but the desire was in her.

At the gate, the guard was checking for tickets. Toph didn't have one, but flashed her Beifong credentials. Needless to say, it didn't work. Azula suddenly noticed a high-ranking official and got his attention.

"Sorry to bother you. But my cousin has lost our tickets. She's blind." Azula smoothly lied.

"I am honored, please come with me." The man says.

Entering the palace, they see hundreds of people dressed in the best cloth and jewelry money could buy. Azula didn't show any motions of astonishment and wonder. She'd seen this back at the fire nation. This didn't hold a candle, but it was still nice.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I'm Long Feng. I'm a cultural minister to the king." Long Feng said.

"I'm Kwa mai, and this is Dung." Azula says.

Outside, everyone else was waiting for the signal, yet it didn't came. While Sokka had a ridiculous plan to spook the guards, Aang said they should take the cloth and materials from the servants, and blend in.

Now outfitted, they snuck inside, and searched for their two friends, and mainly the king. Yet Aang pointed out that anyone could be the king.

"Another crab pull, please." Toph said.

"You found us." Aang said.

"I know your footsteps anywhere, twinkle toes." Toph said.

"The name fits you, Aang." Azula added.

"Thanks for letting us in." Sokka sarcastically said.

"We'd love to, but the guy who let us in won't let us out of his sight. It's really annoying and quite rude." Azula said.

Joo Dee came, and her face is one of anxiety. Azula studied her facial expressions as she bantered with the group.

"How come we can't see the king?" Azula asked.

A woman shrieking caught the group's attention. Aang quickly uses his airbending to dry her, yet that reveals his identity, blowing his cover away. Literally.

"I didn't know the avatar would be here." The woman says, and everyone looks at them. Azula watches Joo Dee's face go to sheer dread. Who is she afraid of?

"You distract them, while I look for the king." Sokka advised.

Thankfully, Aang did just that. He displayed a mixture of his waterbending, and some acrobatic skills.

"He's good." Ty Lee said.

"Not as good as you, Ty. But I have to agree with you." Azula said, as the two watched the performance.

While they were entrenched by Aang's performance, they failed to notice the rest of the group being captured by Dai Li agents. Azula felt earth wrap around face, and she was quickly pulled away to another room.

Looking to her right, she saw the rest of the gang, and they were facing Long Feng.

"So you're the power player behind the city. No wonder you would capture us." Azula said.

"Why won't you let us talk to the king? We have information that could defeat the fire nation!" Sokka exclaimed.

"The earth king has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day to day minutia of military activities." Long Feng said.

"If that's true, than he is no king. A true king would be very involved, especially if his country is losing the fucking war!" Azula shouted.

"He's your puppet!" Toph furiously said, realizing what Azula hinted at.

It became clear to Azula that Long Feng didn't care about what the gang thought. All he was concerned about, was maintaining his powerbase, at any means necessary. Long Feng lectured the group that the war was not to be mentioned.

Now it made sense to Azula. All the war-refugees were packed into the outer gate, almost like a meat shield against the incoming fire nation. But it would only be a matter of time until the city fell. Whether by outside forces or collapsing from within, the results would not be pretty.

"Spirits. You're running a police state." Azula said, shocked just as her friends were. The fire nation never had such tight control over its population. The citizens were still free to talk about the war, though it was much easier since they were winning.

Aang and his friends protested, but Long Feng had the resources to silence them. His next words were ominous.

"Until now, you've been treated as our honored guest. But from now on, you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city. I understand you're looking for your bison. It would be a shame if you were not able to complete your quest." Long Feng threatened.

Aang could only glare in silent anger, his fists clenching. The door opened, and a woman appeared, wearing the same attire that Joo Dee had.

"Come with me, please." She said.

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked.

"I'm Joo Dee. I'll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city." Joo Dee said.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

The next morning, they were still reeling about the recent revelation. The city was under tight control, and talks about the war were punished.

"Okay, Aang. Since we can't practice firebending, we'll go over the movements. And practice some hand to hand." Azula said.

"Good luck, twinkle toes. Azula will eat you alive." Toph said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Aang sarcastically said.

As much as Azula considered the exercises useless, they were in no condition to start firebending. Azula briefly wondered if Aang had bended fire before. She put the thoughts away, and focused on his movements.

"You catch on well. Lets see if you're as fast as I am." Azula said, assuming a stance.

Aang kicked first, only for Azula to block it and return the favor. Aang ducked the thrown leg and threw a punch towards her.

Azula dodged it and grabbed his extended arm. Aang was then thrown onto his back, and Azula was on top.

"Again. Use your agility against me." Azula said.

Azula and Aang continued their duel. Aang moved as fast as he could, staying one step ahead of Azula.

She felt his hand on her back, and proceeded to backflip away from him.

"You and Ty Lee have similar fighting skills. Move around and wear down your opponents." Azula said.

"I'd rather fight you than Ty Lee. She can chi-block me quicker than I can blink." Aang said.

"Did Aang say he wants to spar with me?" Ty Lee asked, walking on their practice.

"He did." Azula said, walking away from Aang, letting Ty Lee assume her place.

"Damn it." Aang said.

Ty Lee cartwheeled forward and then lunged forward towards Aang. Aang parried some of her shots, and threw some of his own shots at her. Ty Lee threw a punch, only for Aang to grab the arm and throw her on the ground, using Azula's own technique.

"So Azula, you want me to teach you how to do an over-split?" Ty Lee asked.

"Sure. We got plenty of time." Azula said.

"How about you Aang?" Ty Lee asked.

"Easy for me." Aang said. He went into the splits, and raised both legs with his airbending.

"You weren't kidding about that." Azula said.

"There is a way we can speed it up, Azula." Ty Lee said.

"Your chi-blocking. I remember what Aang said. How long does the paralysis last?" Azula asked.

"Only a few minutes." Ty Lee said.

"Start the blocking." Azula said.

Ty Lee aimed her fingers, and struck Azula's legs. She collapsed in Aang's arms, and stayed in his grip as she waited for the effects to wear off.

"Okay. I think I have some movement back. It feels… more loose." Azula said, as she moved her legs.

Sitting on the grass, Azula spread her legs apart into a full straddle. She grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up above the joint.

"Thanks Ty Lee." Azula said.

"You're welcome." Ty Lee said, as she lifted herself into a backbend. She then lifted one of her legs as far as it could stretch.

Not wanting to be outdone, Azula did the same posture, noticing that her legs were more flexible than before.

She observed Aang, noticing that he was now practicing some dancing. While she wasn't in the mood for dancing at the moment, she put the information away for good use. Maybe another time.

"What are you three doing?" Katara asked.

"Some stretching." Azula said.

"Care to join?" Ty Le asked.

"Later." Katara said, and walked away.

"I try to be nice." Ty Lee said.

"She'll come around." Aang said.

Azula didn't believe Aang.

Night came, and everyone was sleep. Except Ty Lee and Azula.

"I like Aang." Ty Lee said, as she gave Azula a massage.

"He's an interesting person. He has much power and talent, yet he needs discipline. He is motivated to find his bison." Azula said.

"He's interested in you. Maybe you can teach him." Ty Lee said.

"Already agreed to teach him firebending. He knows some bits and pieces of it." Azula said.

"Really? Who would teach him?" Ty Lee asked, turning Azula to face her.

"You're not going to believe this, but he ran into Jeong Jeong. The former admiral. Taught him about breath control." Azula said.

"More than that. I talked with Sokka, and he said that Aang actually bended fire, but burned Katara." Ty Lee said.

"Well he knows earth and water, so learning fire should be much easier. If he can get over his fear of it." Azula says.

"No offense, Azula. But you're the scariest person when it comes to firebending." Ty Lee said.

Azula only laughed in response, as if she relished in it.

"Aang didn't seem scared of me during today. Maybe I can use that." Azula said.

An owl hooted during the night, and Aang woke up, gripping the sheets. Tossing them aside, he put on his pants and walked outside his room. Grabbing a glass of water, he downed it as if it were a shot glass.

"Can't sleep Aang?" Azula asked.

"Nope. It's been days since I've been having those dreams. They quit when I lost my bison." Aang said.

"Sorry to hear about that. Come with me." Azula said, pulling Aang towards the living room. She gathered several candles and lit them with red fire.

"I know you firebended in the past." Azula said.

Aang gave Azula a frantic look. Would she refuse to teach him because he didn't have self-control? What would she think if he said he didn't want to learn firebending, even though he needed to?

"Yes. And I hurt Katara." Aang said.

"You'll have to learn it. You first have to let go of your fear. It's not something to be feared. Fire is essential for life." Azula said. She sat in front of Aang and lit a small blue flame.

Aang observed the fire dance in the palm of her hands. It didn't seem dangerous at the moment. He extended a hand and felt its warmth.

"It's just like you." Aang said.

"While we were fighting, you were the fiercest opponent I faced. Toph even said I was afraid of facing you." Aang said.

"You? I've fought enemies before, and you were the only one to give me a run for my money. Granted, you still lost. But you lasted longer than anyone else." Azula said.

"As I was saying, it's like you. At first, you strike fear in your enemies, like fire does. But up close, it's not that bad." Aang said.

Azula leaned forward and kissed Aang.

"Thanks, Aang. For being a good friend."

Azula leaned against the couch and pulled Aang close against her. Aang raised an eyebrow when it appeared Azula was just wearing a bathrobe. She held her arms forward and created the small blue flame.

"Practice your breathing." She said, wrapping her arms around Aang. The flame grew and shrunk, following his breathing. Aang understood what Azula and Jeong Jeong were trying to tell him.

"It's like a little heartbeat." Aang whispered.

"It is." Azula said. She snuffed out the candles, leaving the small blue flame as the only light source in the room. Realizing her mistake, Azula quickly changed the color to red. As Aang continued his breathing, Azula eyed her student.

"Turn around and face me." Azula said, watching as Aang straddled her. The flame reappeared, and Aang continued his breathing exercises. The flame gave the room an intimate feel, drawing both bender together.

"You have beautiful eyes, Azula." Aang said.

 _Idiot. He's supposed to concentrating on the lesson. But it is nice… maybe if I play along._

"Thanks, Aang." Azula said, as she put her hands on his waist. As his breathing was controlled, Azula put her free hand on his crotch.

"Azula!" Aang exclaimed, while keeping his voice soft.

"Calm down. In a fight, you'll have to control your breathing. And as you know, combat is very tense and chaotic." Azula said, as she played with him.

Aang controlled his breathing, as best as he could. He never expected something like this. Despite her… unique teaching, Aang was committed to learning.

"So, anything else you like about me?" Azula purred, as Aang leaned forward.

"You have nice hair. You should let it down." Aang said, as he reached to touch her hair. Azula grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard.

"Long hair and firebending don't go well. If anything, you have the advantage." Azula said.

Aang eyed Azula, and his eyes settled on her lips.

"You have nice lips. The red lipstick brings it out." Aang said. He then mentally slapped himself for such a comment.

Azula grabbed his free hand and brought them up. Extending a finger, Aang slowly ran it down her lips. Azula leaned forward and sucked on his finger. Aang found the sight to be arousing, and felt himself get hard.

Azula squeezed his manhood as hard as she could, running her nails up and down its length. She removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. The two passionately kissed, and the fire was dimming. Azula noticed, and pointed to his hand.

Aang attempted to create the fire again, but his off the wall emotions caused the fire to quickly light up. Azula grabbed his hands and squeezed them together under hers, and the fire died.

"Remember. Control your breathing, no matter the situation." Azula said.

Aang nodded, and held his arms out. Azula created the fire and handed it off to him. Once again, Aang continued his breathing activities, and the fire obeyed. Despite being a firebender herself, Azula started to sweat, and without thinking, removed her bathrobe to stay cool.

"Azula?" Aang croaked.

Azula pushed Aang onto the ground, and the fire was extinguished. The sounds of kissing was all that was heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

"Well, it appears you two had a lovely night with each other. Wish I could join." Ty Lee teased, seeing Azula and Aang laying next to each other, their arms and legs tangled with each other's.

The pair woke up, and quickly separated from each other.

"Well, did you get any sleep Aang?" Azula asked.

"Yeah. You Azula?" Aang asked.

"I did." Azula curtly said.

Azula put on her bathrobe and sat on the couch, noticing Aang sitting next to her. Relaxing her guard, she put an arm around Aang, and rested her head against his shoulders. For the moment, it was nice and tranquil.

"Hey, Aang. You want to keep searching for Appa or…" Katara asked, pausing when she saw Azula resting against Aang.

"Hey, sugar queen." Azula nonchalantly said.

"Hello, Azula. Up early with Aang." Katara said, annoyance in her voice.

"Well, I found them in this situation. Arms and legs entangled." Ty Lee said.

"What?" Katara sharply asked, wondering if Azula did anything to Aang the night before.

"We couldn't sleep last night, so we chatted with each other. He gave me some compliments, and that led to kissing which led to…" Azula said, purposefully cutting off.

By now, everyone else had woken up and was either getting breakfast ready, or lounging in the room.

"Oh gross! Don't tell me you've corrupted him." Katara said.

Azula raised an eyebrow. Was Katara that prudish and sheltered? She traveled the earth kingdom and must have been exposed to the harsh realities of life. So, she decided to mess with her.

"I'm afraid so. You see, not only do I find the avatar to be a worthy opponent, but he's also a good lover. He's perfect at kissing, knows how to please a woman. Everyone here is deep sleepers, so no-one heard us." Azula trolled.

"Heard what?" Sokka asked, dreading the answer.

"We made sweet love all night love. We finished off with his tongue. Spirits, he can do wonders. Shame I dug my claws in him first. I heard he had eyes for you, Katara." Azula said, kissing Aang's neck and back.

Everyone else just stared at Azula and Aang. It simply wasn't possible. They barely knew each other, and were enemies for most of the time. Azula gauged their faces, and broke out laughing.

"Holy shit! All you guys had the most unique expressions. You honestly think we would do such a thing? If there wasn't a war going on and we were married, oh hell yes. But now, no." Azula said.

"So, what did you two do last night?" Toph asked.

"We just kissed and fondled each other. Nothing wrong with that." Azula said.

"It's still gross." Katara said.

"You need to loosen up, Katara." Toph said.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath." Aang said.

As they headed to do their various things, Toph pulled Azula aside. They entered Toph's room, and Toph locked the door.

"Were you two firebending last night?" Toph asked.

"No." Azula lied.

"Bullshit." Toph answered.

"Yes, we were. But Aang needs to know firebending. We can't train outside, even if the Dai Li weren't on our backs. Quite an effective police force, if you ask me." Azula said.

"Okay. But the last thing I want to hear is you two humping each other because the lessons became to personal." Toph said.

"Somehow, I think you'll be okay with it." Azula said.

"So, anything else you two are going to do?" Toph asked.

"Other than train, nothing else." Azula said. She stood up and went to take a bath.

"You know Aang is taking his bath." Toph said.

"I know." Azula said.

"Azula. If you want to dig your claws into Aang, show him that you can have a good time. Despite his curse to being the most powerful man on the planet, he does have a soft side. And I'm guessing you do to, if last night was anything to go by. Take him out for dinner, or some shit." Toph said.

"You're giving your enemy dating advice?" Azula asked, stumped at her current situation. Never in a million years could she have imagined this would happen.

"Jury's still out if you and Ty Lee are sincere about your defection. But I will warn you. When Aang found the sandbenders who stole Appa, he went into the avatar state. If it wasn't for Katara, he would have killed them. If you decide on betraying him… just something to think about." Toph said.

"I understand. Any good restaurants I can take him too?" Azula asked.

"Don't know. Last time I was here, I was too young to remember." Toph said.

Azula and Ty Lee scouted the upper ring, looking for any good restaurants. They soon found one. They headed inside, and Azula flagged one of the waiters.

"Can I get a reservation?" Azula asked.

"Sorry, but we're packed." The waitress said.

"I'm with the avatar." Azula said.

That got the waiters attention. He quickly talked with the manager, and the manager was all to happy to accommodate the savior of Ba Sing Se.

"When will you have your date?" the manager asked.

"Tonight, or tomorrow." Azula said.

"We'll have a section for you three tomorrow. We're happy to serve the avatar in any manner." He said.

Entering the home, Azula approached Aang and pulled him into his room.

"You want to have dinner?" Azula asked.

"Sure. But I doubt there's a place for all of us to fit." Aang said.

"No. Just me, you, and Ty Lee." Azula said.

"What about my friends?" Aang asked.

"Some other time. Just think of having one-on-one with your firebending teacher." Azula said.

Aang tilted his head, wondering if Azula had something planned. He then shook off the paranoia and accepted her offer.

"Good. There's a nice restaurant not far from here. And it's tomorrow." Azula said.

"That's a relief. Don't want the Dai Li on my back for too long." Aang said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if half the staff were Dai Li agents." Azula said, as Ty Lee entered the room.

"Aang, you mind sparring with me?" Ty Lee asked.

"Sure thing." Aang said. He spent more time with Azula than Ty Lee, and he wanted to rectify that.

Outside, the two faced each other. Ty Lee attempted to strike first with a kick, only for Aang to duck and dodge the leg. He returned the favor, and was ready for her chi-blocking attacks.

"You learn quick." She said.

"Have to be ready for anything." Aang said.

"You and Azula getting along well?" Ty Lee asked.

"Better than both of us expected. I initially thought she was the devil incarnate, but it appears I was wrong. I…" Aang started, when he realized no-one was supposed to know he was learning firebending lessons at the moment.

"You what?" Ty Lee asked.

"I just got lucky." Aang fibbed.

Ty sat down and thought for a second. Aang sat down next to her and looked at the acrobat, wondering what she would do.

Ty Lee quickly grabbed one of his hands and put her hand over it. She then trailed her fingers across the open palm. She stood up and pulled Aang into her and Azula's room.

"You've been firebending, haven't you?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes. Ty Lee, I need to know firebending. Even if it's just small pieces, learning right now could mean the difference between life and death when I have to end the war." Aang said.

"Okay. Just be careful." Ty Lee said.

"Don't worry. I have Azula training me." Azula said. Ty Lee wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Was she training you last night?" Ty Lee asked.

"A little. Just breathing practices." Aang said.

"So tell me about yourself, Ty." Aang continued.

"Well, I was from a noble family. Had 6 sisters. All looked like me, and we had similar temperaments." Ty Lee said.

"How'd you get to be so flexible? Even I'm not that good." Aang said.

"I've been flexible for most of my life. Took up dancing and acrobatics since I could walk. When I was old enough, I joined the circus." Ty Lee said.

"From what you show us, you must be very good." Aang said.

"I am. And I intend on keeping my contortion skills. If you want, I can help you be even more flexible. Might help you with a fight." Ty Lee said.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Aang suddenly woke up to seeing Ty Lee's happy face right next to his. She was laying on her stomach, with her legs resting near her head.

"Morning Ty. And doesn't that hurt?" Aang asked, wincing as he rubbed his back.

"Morning cutie." Ty Lee said, and watched as Aang's expression went from odd to bewildered.

Ty Lee then lay back and pulled one of her legs towards her.

"You like what you see?" Azula asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She's good at what she does." Aang said.

"She is. By the way, she asked if you can do her a favor." Azula said.

"What kind?" Aang asked.

Ty Lee stood up and began to practice some of her hand to hand. She threw a leg towards Aang, only for him to catch it. To get better leverage, Aang stood up and pulled her leg straight up. Closing the distance, he wrapped a hand around Ty Lee to give her better stability, and asked again.

"Azula said you were a good kisser. May I found out for myself?" Ty Lee asked.

 _I have eyes for Katara, yet I'm falling fast for Azula. And what about Ty Lee? It's only a kiss, but it started out the same way with Azula. Both are very beautiful. Spirits, it was so much easier when we were fighting each other. Wait. Why would I say that?_

"Do you have a girlfriend, Aang?" Azula asked.

"Not at the moment." Aang said, confused at the question.

"Then you're free to kiss whoever you want." Azula reasoned.

Shrugging his shoulders, Aang leaned forward and kissed Ty Lee. The two continued the kissing when Azula broke it off.

"She's right. You are good." Ty Lee said.

"Thanks. I guess." Aang said.

"If you three are done cuddling each other, twinkle toes needs to practice his bending." Toph said.

"Twinkle toes?" Ty Lee asked, laughing at Aang.

"I'm light on my feet." Aang said, as Ty Lee stood on both her feet.

Outside the wall, Aang faced Katara and Toph, ready to begin his practice. He assumed a stance and waited.

Toph threw the first blow, throwing a boulder at Aang. Aang broke it apart with his earthbending, then was forced to duck as a water whip came near his head.

He faced Katara, and parried her water strikes. Another crack of the whip, and Aang had to move. He then rose the earth beneath the water, and turned it into mud. The mud suddenly began to move, and tossed Aang aside like a rag doll.

"Nice move twinkles toes. But you still have much to learn." Toph said.

Aang entered a firebending stance, and began to fire air bursts at Toph. It didn't work, as Toph simply raised her defenses at let the air run into the wall.

"You'll have to think outside the box, Aang." Toph said.

 _Use firebending! It's the only weapon that can stop her._

Rather than risk an outright demonstration, Aang ran towards Toph, only to be knocked on his back by her earthbending.

"Whatever you were going to try, it didn't work." Toph said.

Azula and Ty Lee stepped forward to duel with Aang. Azula pulled out one of her daggers, and handed it to Aang.

"You against me and Ty Lee. You can use airbending. No other elements." Azula said.

"Hand to hand." Aang said, looking at the deadly weapon. Twirling it in his hands, he assumed a bending stance and waited.

Ty Lee struck first, using quickly getting close to Aang, and attempted to chi-block him. She was quickly put on the defensive as the knife was moving faster than it should, thanks to Aang's airbending.

Ty Lee quickly leaped away, and let Azula face Aang. Once again, Aang let his opponent strike first. And unlike Ty Lee, Azula managed to counter his movements. It also helped that she had a higher pain threshold than Ty Lee did, as the knife cut into her skin, yet she didn't even flinch.

The two locked hands, as they struggled to gain control of the weapon. Azula walked close to Aang, and wrapped one of her legs around Aang's, who failed to notice. Aang was suddenly on the ground, as his leg was kicked out from under him. Azula quickly pinned him against her, and tossed the knife away.

"I win, avatar." She said.

"You always were the better fighter." Aang said, sitting up.

"But you're learning, and that's what matters." Azula said, pulling Aang up. Aang noticed the knife and pulled it to him.

"Keep it. Might save your life one day." Azula said. As she walked away, she unconsciously slapped Aang's rear. Aang turned and looked at Azula with rose tinted cheeks, while Katara jealously glared.

"She's a psycho. What do you expect?" Sokka asked.

That night, the trio headed to the restaurant. Aang guided them to their seats.

"Nice restaurant." Ty Lee said, noticing the dark green atmosphere. Azula had to agree, but it would never hold a handle to the ones in the fire nation.

Azula dimmed the candles and the trio had an intimate, candlelight dinner. Aang couldn't help but look at Ty Lee and Azula. The dim lights cast shadows across them, showing a golden hue across them. He noticed their gold eyes piercing thru the shadows, looking directly at him.

The appetizers came, oysters and mushrooms. Azula took some of the oysters, and Aang and Ty Lee divided the rest.

"They say that oysters are an aphrodisiac." Azula said, offering some to Aang. She cupped her hands, and watched as Aang grabbed it with his airbending. He then licked and chewed thru the soft flesh.

"Getting ideas, Azula?" Ty Lee whispered in her ear.

"Shut up, Ty." Azula whispered back.

The rest of the dinner went well. They talked and laughed with each other, going over past events in the war. Azula and Ty Lee were shocked to hear Aang's tales from the world 100 years ago.

"I wish we weren't at war. Maybe things could return to normal." Ty Lee said.

Azula darkly laughed. There was no going back to normal.

"So, Aang? Why did you leave?" Ty Lee asked.

The mood went somber. Aang closed his eyes, and stood up. Opening his eyes, he left the table.

"What the fuck, Ty?" Azula hissed.

"What?" Ty Lee asked.

"The avatar was missing for 100 years. Of course it'll be a tense situation." Azula said.

Aang returned, with a bottle. He poured his glass to the brim, and started to sip.

"Just before the blitz. The leaders told me that I was the avatar. I was afraid. I was young, stupid, and afraid. So I ran." Aang said, taking an even bigger drink.

"But you're here now. Now you can make the difference." Azula said.

"One step at a time. After I win the war…" Aang started.

"You mean we." Azula said.

"After we win the war, next will be to bring back the air-nomads." Aang said.

"One step at a time." Azula said.

"You know, I saw a chocolate fountain." Ty Lee said.

Aang only smiled and stood up.

"Ladies, grab some sweets and follow me." He said.

The trio stood next to the flowing decadent sweet, with a plate full of sweets. Aang used his waterbending to manipulate 3 blobs of the flowing liquid and put it in their mouths.

"That's so good." Azula said, cupping her hands and let the liquid fill it up. Aang dipped his head and licked the chocolate from Azula's palms, accompanied by the sound of light slurping.

When the liquid was gone, Aang pulled out the dagger and stabbed one of the sweets. He carefully held it in the fountain, than gave it to Ty Lee. Ty Lee took the candy and ate it. Azula grabbed one of the sweets and dipped it in the chocolate. She also got the chocolate on her fingers.

Aang ate the candy, and proceeded to lick the chocolate off Azula's finger. They didn't notice people give them odd looks. Azula grabbed the dagger and dipped the blade in the chocolate, then proceeded to slowly run her tongue across the metal.

Aang's eyes were glued to the act. He let his thoughts run off, but was also concerned that Azula would slice herself open. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Enjoy the show?" Azula asked.

"Give me some warning next time." Aang said.

Leaving the restaurant, they headed to the house and headed to one of the bedrooms. Azula pushed Aang onto the bed and straddled him.

"Lie with me, Aang." Azula said.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Aang watched as Azula removed her shirt, and had Ty Lee remover her bra. Her breasts hung from her torso, and Aang watched as Ty Lee fondled them with her hands. Azula moaned with pleasure, and rocked her hips back and forth against Aang's.

Aang sat up to kiss Azula, only for Azula to push him against the bed and leaned down to kiss him. He felt her breasts against his bare chest, and put his hands on her thighs. Azula spread her legs open into a straddle, and leaned forward.

Aang opened his mouth and licked her breasts, flicking the nipples. Azula gyrated on Aang, slowly at first. The sensation was overwhelming for Aang. He thrusted upwards, and Azula grinded against Aang.

Ty Lee mounted Aang's face, and felt his tongue enter her. Aang felt her warmth envelop his tongue, and he craved more. He licked her core inside and out, and ran his thumbs around her clitoris.

Ty Lee rocked her hips back and forth, and Aang felt his body tense all over; his balls were aching, about to explode. Azula must have sensed it, as she climbed off from Aang. Licking her lips, she ran her tongue up and down his dick.

"Azula!" Aang exclaimed, as he cummed. Azula looked like she was about to throw up, and headed to the bathroom to wash out her mouth.

Azula came back to see Ty Lee laying next to Aang. She also lay next to Aang, and threw an arm and a leg over him.

"So, what happens next?" Aang asked.

"One thing at a time, Avatar." Azula said.

…

"You three did what?!" Katara asked.

Azula could only smile. She had finally claimed Aang for her own. Now they had to end the war, and she could claim the throne. If they managed to live that long.

"Oh yes. We wore him out." Azula said.

"Morning, Azula." Aang said, walking out of their room, and pulled Azula in for a kiss. Katara could only look flabbergasted. There was no way they had sex. And the evidence was just staring at them in the face.

"You're planning something. I don't know what it is, but you're planning something." Katara said.

"Well, what would I be planning? I'm a traitor to my country. Put that in your calculations." Azula said.

"It doesn't make sense, Azula. Why take the risk?! You wouldn't do it unless you have something hidden up your sleeve. What? You turn tail on us when we invade the fire nation?" Katara asked.

"About that. You'll have to make it past the defenses. The gates of Azulon for instance. And once you make it to the beachhead, they'll throw everything they have at you guys." Azula warned.

"That's why we need to get to the king, to get the support from his armies." Katara said.

"A good plan. I must congratulate you guys on that. But you're missing one piece of the puzzle." Azula said.

"What?" Katara asked.

"First, the fire nation already knows about the day of black sun. We have means of finding out when the next solar eclipse will arrive. And even if you achieve complete surprise in the first blow, do you know how long a solar eclipse lasts?" Azula asked.

Katara didn't answer.

"It last 12 minutes, at most. That's way to narrow a margin. If I were you, Katara, I would scrap the plan. It's a loser. It only shows how desperate you guys are. Putting everything you have left in one final strike that already had a high probability of failing." Azula said.

"We have to defeat the firelord before the comet arrives!" Katara exclaimed.

"Aang still needs to learn firebending. And the comet may be the only chance he'll have. That power can give him an advantage. He already knows the other three elements, plus the avatar state." Azula reasoned.

"You've really thought things out, haven't you?" Sokka asked.

"I have. And we're walking on a razors edge, which if fast collapsing." Azula said.

"I'm still keeping my eyes on you two. First, I find the avatar. Now he's bedding the princess of the fire nation." Katara said.

"Life is crazy, Katara. Get used to it." Azula said.

They headed to get flyers for Appa, while Sokka and Toph stayed to make more flyers by hand.

"Does he know how to draw?" Azula asked.

"Well, we never had the training and education that you had." Katara retorted.

Aang came back with a stack of his flyers, and showed them to his friends.

"You drew this?" Ty Lee asked.

"You're very good, Aang." Katara said.

"Thanks. It didn't come easy, though." Aang said.

"Maybe you can draw a picture of me some time." Azula said.

"Define a picture." Katara said.

"Something your prudish mind can't conjure up." Azula said.

They headed to their house, and watched Sokka draw poorly. Azula could only smirk at his attempts. This was why the fire nation needed to win the war, and save the world from living in filth.

"Sokka, what are these?" Aang asked.

"It's Appa." Sokka said.

"It looks like shit." Azula said, looking at the paper.

Aang distributed the flyers, and came back. He found the group lounging around. He sat next to Azula and started playing with her hair when the door was knocked. Azula gave the door a distrustful glance, and was proven correct when the door was opened.

"Joo Dee?" Ty Lee asked.

"What happened to you? Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?" Sokka asked.

"What? Jail? Of course not. I was sent on a vacation to Lake Laogi. It was quite refreshing." Joo Dee said.

"Where is this Lake Laogi?" Azula asked, already formulating a plan.

"Why are you here?" Aang asked.

"Dropping fliers and putting up posters isn't permitted in the city. Not without proper clearance." Joo Dee said.

Azula seized up Joo Dee, and sucker punched her in the stomach.

"And now I've hit a city official. Did my hand fall from my wrist?" Azula asked, waving her hand in front of Joo Dee.

"You've done a terrible mistake!" Joo Dee exclaimed, trying to breath.

"Cry me a river. We're done with your fucking rules. We'll find Appa on our own." Azula coldly said.

Aang slammed the door and fumed in anger. He felt his hands heat up, with light flames at his fingertips.

"You know that's going to bite us in the blubber." Sokka said.

"Don't care." Aang spat.

"Alright. Lets break some rules!" Toph said, and destroyed a chunk of the house with her earthbending.

They headed to put up posters across the city, splitting up to cover more ground. Aang and Azula were by themselves when they heard some fighting, and Katara shouted. Everyone converged on the location, and saw Katara facing a young man who was armed with hook-swords.

"Who's he?" Azula asked.

"Jets' back. We can't trust anything he says." Katara said.

"Who's Jet?" Azula asked.

"Some asshole I found a while back. He came close to flooding a city because it was occupied by the fire nation." Katara said, glaring at Azula and Ty Lee.

"So you hate him, because he's willing to do what it takes to win the war?" Azula asked.

"He was about to kill innocents people!" Katara exclaimed.

"That's war, Katara! Not everyone makes it back!" Azula shouted.

"Hey! We still have to find Appa!" Toph shouted.

With no other leads, they had no choice but to follow Jet. He led them to a warehouse, one big enough to fit the Bison. And said Bison was not visible.

"If this is some sort of a trap…" Katara started.

"He was here." Aang said, picking up a piece of his fur.

"Yeah. They shipped that large creature to some island." An older man said.

"What island?" Ty Lee asked.

"Whale tail island." The man said.

"How far is it?" Azula asked.

"Very far. Near the south pole." Sokka said, looking at a map.

"I doubt your bison is there. A creature that big can easily escape any attempts of capture. And they know it. They want to send you on a snipe hunt. It's what I'd do. Lay false clues and trails and watch you chase your tail around, while I have the real thing." Azula said.

"So, where could he be?" Aang asked.

"If I could interrogate one of the Dai Li agents, that would help." Azula said.

"But we don't know where their base is." Toph said.

Leaving the warehouse, Smellerbee and Longshot found them. Azula's attention was focused on Jet and his responses. He said he was living peacefully in the city, but his friends said he was captured by the Dai Li. Ty Lee chi-blocked Jet, and they dragged him to an empty building.

"Where did the Dai Li take you?" Azula asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jet said.

Azula raised a fist, ready to beat the information about of Jet. Aang grabbed her hand, and shook his head. Beating the information wouldn't help. They had Jet remember his past, only for him to focus on his suffering from the fire nation.

Katara attempted something else. She put water on his head, and Jet then remembered something else.

"They took me to their HQ under the water, like a lake." He said.

"Lake Laogi." Azula said.

Jet lead the group outside the city, to the lake he mentioned. Toh brought up the entrance, and they climbed in. Noticing it was dark, Aang produced a lit flame, but it wasn't strong enough. Azula grabbed his hand and helped increase the flame.

"Keep it going." Azula said.

They searched the underground fortress, finding many empty rooms. Whoever built this place, obviously wanted to confuse and trap anyone who managed to get inside.

"Where the hell is the bison?" Azula asked.

Pushing a door open, they entered a room, and saw multiple agents hanging from the ceiling. Azula initially thought they were dead, but examined the bodies and realized they walked into an ambush.

"When it hits the fan, stay close to me." Azula said to Aang.

Long Feng appeared, and ordered his agents to seize them. Azula only smiled. She relished the chance to unleash her bending prowess once more.

The agents dropped from the ceiling, only to receive a rude dosage of Azula's firebending. Her eyes were calm and controlled, and her movements were precise. The same lethality she attacked Aang with, was now turned against the Dai Li agents.

"Aang, splash some water on the agents! They're surrounding us." Azula said.

Aang quickly opened his own pouch of water and tossed the water on the agents. Azula then fired a bolt of lightning, and watched as the agents died.

The smell of burning flesh was heard, and everyone looked at Azula with shock.

"You could have killed us any time." Katara said, shock in her eyes.

"Not exactly. Lightning bending has to be precise. Against high moving targets, like you guys, it's not that useful. But if your enemies are drenched with water…" Azula said, pointing to their dead enemies.

"Okay. But we have to stop Long Feng." Sokka said.

Aang and Jet ran ahead of the group, eventually corning the treacherous minister.

"Surrender, now!" Jet said.

"If you leave the city, all charges will be dropped." Long Feng said.

"You're in no position to bargain." Aang said.

"Jet, the Dai Li invites you to Lake Laogi." Long Feng said.

Jet's pupils dilated, and he looked at Aang.

"I am honored to serve." He said.

Jet suddenly attacked Aang, swinging his swords at him. Aang retaliated with airbending, then produced a small red flame.

"Jet, snap out of it!" Aang said.

"Do your duty, Jet." Long Feng said.

The brainwashing proved stronger, and the former freedom fighter struck at Aang. Aang deflected his strikes with his firebending, and pushed Jet away.

"Remember who you are! You're a freedom fighter!" Aang shouted.

Jet calmed down to remember, then opened his eyes again. He turned to Long Feng, and charged him. He was suddenly knocked to the ground, as Long Feng thru a large boulder at him.

Aang broke off his pursuit and went to help Jet. His friends joined him, except Azula who grabbed Aang.

"Wait!" Aang said.

"He's dead, avatar! You want your bison back or not?" Azula asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Azula and Aang ran after Long Feng, eventually finding a large room that had six large cuffs.

"Fuck! We were so close!" Aang yelled.

"If we keep moving, we can catch up with him." Azula said.

Joined by their friends, everyone left the base and ran long the narrow shoreline. Dai Li agents pursue them.

"You think we can outrun them?" Sokka asked.

"Won't matter." Aang replied.

With the agents pinning them down, Aang focuses on Long Feng. If they were doing down, he was going down first.

Momo lands on Aang's shoulder and wildly chirps, catching how owner's attention.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

His question is answered, as Appa arrives. He smashes thru the earth barriers, tossing the Dai Li agents either on the ground, or into the water. Toph and Aang waste no time in getting rid of the rest.

Long Feng attempts to fight Appa and is thrown into the sea. Everyone, sans Ty Lee and Azula, throws themselves onto the shaggy bison.

"I missed you, buddy." Aang said.

"So, what's the plan?" Azula asked, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"We head to the earth king." Sokka said.

"We just fought thru entire squads of Dai Li agents. And we all know they control the city. I suggest we flee while we can." Azula said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But I agree with Azula. It's best if we leave." Katara said.

"We have Appa back. Nothing can stop us from going to the earth king and telling him of our plans." Aang said.

"Fine. But if we have to fight our way out, I told you so." Azula warned.

Everyone got on Appa, and held on for dear life, thanks to Appa not having a saddle.

"Riding bareback is terrifying!" Toph shouted, burying her face in Appa's hair.

"Just grab someone to hold onto." Azula replied, tightly hugging Aang.

They approached the distant palace, noting its size in comparison to its immediate surroundings. Azula squinted her eyes and saw dozens of guards waiting outside. She knew that even more, maybe hundreds were waiting inside.

"They're waiting for us!" Azula exclaimed.

A massive stone streaks up and past them. Appa is forced to dodge even more surface to air stones. Aang begins to clear the path by destroying stones that come to close to them.

Azula grabs Aang and leaps from the bison. Aang uses his airbending to cushion their fall, and they began to cut thru the earth kingdom guards, sticking to their firebending. The rest of the gang arrives, and they make quick work of the immediate guards.

As they approach the steep stairs, they watch as several guards throw a large statue at them.

"Are you serious?" Azula asked.

Thankfully, Aang and Toph earthbend cover, and the statue breaks in two pieces. They cause the stairs to turn into a smooth surface, and the king's guards fall down the slope.

"Sorry, but we need to see the earth king!" Sokka exclaimed.

Azula rolled her eyes in response. If they couldn't see the king while they weren't fighting anyone, the king certainly wasn't going to listen to them right now.

They broke thru the guards, and entered the main hallway.

"He's down there." Azula said, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway.

"How do you know?" Aang asked.

"I was a princess." Azula retorted.

Aang and Toph break the doors down with their bending, and they storm inside. They see the king, with Dai Li agents in a line in front of him. Both sides get ready for a fight.

"He's the king?" Azula said to herself. Kuei looked too young to be running the earth kingdom, or what was left of it.

"We need to talk to you!" Aang said.

"They're here to overthrow you." Long Feng said.

"Hey cocksucker! We prevented the fire nation from taking the city. They'll be the ones to overthrow you. Not us!" Azula said.

 _They'll?! Am I going native?_

"She's a firebender. I've seen it with my own eyes." Long Feng said.

"I'm the Avatar's firebending teacher. We all know the avatar needs to learn the four elements." Azula reasoned.

"You invade my place, attack my guards. And you expect me to trust you?" the king asked.

"He does have a point." Toph said.

"If you are on my side, then you'll drop your weapons." The king said.

"That's rich. We drop our guard, and the Dai Li capture us. We're not falling for it." Azula retorted.

"I want to hear what the avatar has to say." The king said, motioning for the Dai Li to stand down.

The team immediately told the king of the Dai Li, and Long Feng's crimes. The king was convinced to see the underground base, but Azula knew the only way to convince the king was to take him to the wall and see the drill.

Thankfully, the king was convinced to head to the wall. They all stood on the top of the wall, where Kuei looked in horror at the remains of the fire nation drill. Sokka was right. There was no way they could ever hope to cover it up.

"I can't believe it." Kuei muttered.

"Believe it. Almost died taking out that thing." Azula said, remembering when she and Aang teamed up to destroy the drill.

"I can explain, your majesty. This is nothing more than… a construction project." Long Feng said.

"Really? Than explain why there's a fire nation insignia on your construction project." Katara said.

What Long Feng said next, sealed his doom. Azula knew that the fire nation would never export its metals, which was a vital and rare resource. And even if they could, the logistical nightmare made sure no sane fire nation leader, or economist, would do such a thing.

She was dumbfounded when Long Feng was simply arrested. She would have killed him on the spot. But for the moment, the king was on their side. But there was still one problem.

"That would require moving thousands of troops outside. That would leave the city vulnerable." Kuei said.

"You saw the size of that drill. The fire nation won't be building another drill for a long time. You can send all the troops out, and the city still won't fall." Azula said.

"So, you suggest we attack on the day of black sun." the king said.

"Personally, I think the plan is going to fail. But it may be the only chance you have to end the war." Azula said.

The king gave support to the plan, and one of his high ranking generals appeared. He came with a well decorated box.

Everyone gathered as the box was opened, and various documents were given. Katara and Sokka received news of their father and his soldiers. Toph received a letter from her parents; they wanted to visit her. And Aang received a letter from a guru, who could help him with the avatar state.

Thankfully, nothing came for Azula and Ty Lee. The group sat around and talked about what to do. They decided to split up, and see to the new tasks at hand. Azula and Ty Lee decided to stay behind and help Katara plan for the invasion.

"I thought you'd be going with Aang." Ty Lee said.

"He needs to do this alone. Last thing he needs is a distraction. We could all use a vacation right about now." Azula said.

Before Aang left, Azula pulled him close and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"What was that for?" Aang asked.

"For good luck." Azula said.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Azula couldn't shake the feeling out of her head. She felt like something terrible was going to happen. But things were going good. She was involved with the avatar, and she was becoming friends with everyone else in the gang, though that was a slow-going process. And the Dai Li were on the back-foot, with the king pledging his full support.

"And once we take the capital, this war will finally be over." One of the generals said, moving pieces across the board.

Azula looked at the pieces and the plan. It was a good plan. If it wasn't for the damned eclipse, Azula would have given it her full approval.

"All we need is the earth king's seal in order to execute the plan." How said, holding a scroll. He handed it to Katara, and she and Azula left the war room.

"You head to the king. I need to practice." Azula said, opting to use Katara as a Guinea pig. If she returned to the house, everything was fine. If not… than something was wrong.

Meanwhile, Aang was busy with the chakra's. Next was the heart chakra.

"This is the Fire chakra, located in the stomach. It deals with will power and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of? What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?" the guru asked.

Aang remembered firebending and hurting Katara.

"If I had just listened, I wouldn't have hurt her." Aang said.

"You will never find balance if you deny this part of your life. You are the Avatar, and therefore, you are a firebender." Guru said.

Exhaling, Aang remembered his training sessions with Azula. While tense, it helped with his block.

"The fourth chakra is the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you."

Aang closed his eyes, and remembered all the airbenders, and how he failed to protect them.

"I failed them. I should have been there, and I wasn't." Aang sadly said.

"You have indeed felt a great loss. But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us. The Air Nomads love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love."

His eyes closed, Aang saw Katara, Ty Lee, and Azula. The more he concentrated and went thru the memories, the more Ty Lee, and especially Azula, glowed against the dark background.

"The fifth is the sound chakra. It deals with truth, and is blocked by lies. The ones we tell ourselves." The guru continued.

Aang clearly remembered that he didn't want to be the avatar, and told his friends so. Breathing in and out, he then saw Azula. One moment, she was glaring at him, the next smiling at him.

His eyes broke open, and sweat pooled in his hands.

"I saw Azula. My firebending teacher. What lies is she telling herself?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. But that's her concerns. Not yours." The guru said.

Azula wrote down on pieces of paper, then tossed them in the lit fire.

"You need to find a new hobby, Azula." Ty Lee said.

"Not interested." Azula said.

 _Everything is going to plan. We're going to take out the fire nation, usurp my father so I can claim the throne! But I can't get the avatar out of my head. This was just some plan I had to enact control of the world. But… I think the universe is telling me something else. Aang is the only person who genuinely likes me._

 _And I like him as well. Hell, we've been intimate with each other. Could I love him? He's such a nice boy. First one who isn't afraid of me. Maybe things can work out._

The last chakra had to be dealt with.

"The thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world." The guru said.

Aang closed his eyes, and he went straight to the memories of him and Azula dueling at Omashu, then their one-on-one duels when they were alone. The encounter at the drill, and their intimate moments in Ba Sing Se.

"I can't believe it. I love Azula." Aang said.

"Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe." The guru said.

Needing closure and peace of mind, Aang enters the avatar state, and watches as he flows above the planet and into the stars. Aang sees a massive entity shaped like himself. He approaches said entity, and is enveloped in a ball of energy. Aang hears a cry of distress, and sees Katara chained and struggling to escape.

Aang opens his eyes and leaves, ignoring the warnings of the guru. He picks up Sokka at the harbor, and picks up Toph as she's heading back to the city. He wonders about his vision, wondering why she would be in trouble.

"Where's Katara?" Ty Lee asked, as she was working on her handstand.

"Something's not right. Stay here, Ty. I'll see what happening." Azula said, heading to the door when the door opened itself. Aang, Toph, and Sokka came in, with worried looks.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked.

"Don't know. She was supposed to see the king, and that's the last I saw her." Azula said.

"Damn it." Sokka said.

The door was knocked open, and Toph opened it.

"I need your help." Iroh said, surprising everyone, except Toph and Ty Lee.

"Nice to meet you, Iroh." Ty Lee said.

Iroh nodded in Ty Lee's direction, then focused his eyes on Azula.

"Azula?" he asked.

"Good to see you, uncle. Long story short, I'm the avatar's firebending teacher." She said.

Iroh raised an eyebrow, not fully trusting his niece. Yet he also needed all the help he could get.

"You guys know each other!" Aang said.

"I met him in the woods once. He gave me tea and very good advice." Toph said.

"Mai is here in Ba Sing Se." Iroh said.

Azula snorted in response.

"Just her? I doubt we have much to worry about." Azula said.

"You and her were friends for a while, Azula. She obviously picked up her cunning from you." Iroh said.

"Hey, got to learn from the best." Azula boasted.

"But what does she plan on doing?" Ty Lee asked.

"Don't know. She captured Zuko, as well as your water-bender friend." Iroh said.

"Then we'll work together to fight Mai, and save Katara and Zuko." Aang said.

"Woah. You lost me at Zuko." Sokka said.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him." Iroh said, putting his hands on Sokka's shoulders in a pleading manner.

"Not enough. We're not exactly good friends with Azula. And you want us to rescue Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"Katara is in trouble. The entire city is in trouble. Working together is our best chance." Aang pleaded.

"I brought someone who might be able to help us." Iroh said.

Walking outside, they saw a bound and gagged Dai Li agent.

"Mai and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They're going to overthrow the king." The agent said.

"My sister! Where is she?" Sokka angrily asked, pointing his machete at the agent.

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace." The agent said.

Azula walked forward and slashed the agents throat with a spare kitchen knife.

"What the hell?!" Aang shouted, pushing Azula aside.

"You want to get your friends back and save the city? This is how it's done!" Azula said.

Near the palace, Toph found the old catacombs and creates a small crater in the ground. Azula, Iroh, and Aang went down the tunnel, as Aang deepened the tunnel with his earthbending. An awkward silence lay between the three.

"So, Toph think you give good advice. And great tea." Aang said.

"They key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?" Iroh asked.

"Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State, and control this great power. But to do it, I had to let go of someone I love, and I just couldn't." Aang said.

 _Idiot. You should have given up your lover, and chose the power of the avatar state._

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love." Iroh said.

Azula hung back, deep in thought. Could she sacrifice Aang for her own goals? Or did her feelings for the avatar already win?

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end, but if you keep moving, you will come to a better place." Iroh said, as they exited the tunnel and entered the catacombs.

"It's beautiful." Azula voiced, standing next to Aang. They saw the glowing green crystals, stalagmites, and stalactites. A rushing waterfall is seen and heard.

"It is." Aang said, as the two enveloped their hands together and Iroh noticed.

Walking down the vast room, Aang creates another tunnel and goes thru.

"You sure they're here?" Azula asked.

"Nope. But I don't have any other choice." Aang said.

It proved to be the right choice, as they burst onto Katara and Zuko.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed. She runs to him, and embraces him in a hug.

"Azula?!" Zuko asked, eyeing his sister.

"Hello, Zuzu." Azula said.

"Uncle, what is she doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I've been asking myself that question for the past few hours." Iroh put in.

Zuko advanced on his sister, only to face Aang who pushed Azula out of the way.

"She's my firebending teacher. We came to rescue you." Aang said.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." Iroh said, turning to Aang and motioned for him to leave. As they left, Katara eyed Azula with distrust.

"I fucking knew it! You planned this with Zuko and Mai, didn't you? We get captured and the fire nation wins!" Katara said.

"I'm surprised to see Iroh and Zuko in the city! And I've no idea how Mai got inside. I did not plan for this!" Azula exclaimed, facing Katara.

"Oh bullshit! You enjoy this, playing us for fools! When it hits the fan, you'll turn traitor and take Aang for yourself!" Katara said.

Azula then shoved Katara against a crystal and yelled in her face.

"You think I enjoy this?! You think I won't take this shit to my grave?!" Azula asked.

"Enough! You two are my bending teachers, and you're acting like a pair of goddamn kids!" Aang shouted.

Both masters looked at their pupil, who looked like he was at his wits end.

"You two are free to tear each other to pieces later, but we have something else to take care off." Aang said.

They don't get far, as the earth behind them explodes. Dai Li agents appear out of nowhere, and arrows are quickly fired at them. Aang diverts the arrows with his airbending, and watches as Mai appears with her Dai Li guards.

In her hands, is a crossbow and her arms and legs are covered with stilettoes and throwing knifes.

"Oh shit." Azula muttered.

Mai looked at Azula and mutters one word.

"Traitor." Mai says, and throws two stilettoes at Azula, who burns them with her bending. The fight is about to commence, when a red flame appears out of nowhere, surprising the combatants.

"Zuko?" Katara asked, watching the banished prince approach the group. His arms were raised, and he was eying them as if he was looking at targets.

Aang's eyes widen as Zuko fires at him. He is tossed aside, and Katara goes to face him.

"What's your plan, Mai?" Azula asked, as Dai Li agents surround her.

"Finishing what you turned your back on." Mai calmly says, as she heads to fight the avatar.

Azula is forced to fight agent after agent. She kills many agents, using her blue fire but is slowly being overwhelmed.

She sees Aang knocked Zuko aside with a powerful earthbending attack, as he creates a crater in the ground. With renewed vigor, she is now fending off agents with her knives, and forces a break-out.

Mai finds herself facing Katara, and is on the loosing end. Her arms and legs are enveloped by large water tentacles, and she's powerless to do anything about it. Zuko arrives in the nick of time, and he burns the water whips away.

"I thought you changed!" Katara shouted.

"I have changed." Zuko replies, as the two duel.

A rumbling noise is heard, and Aang launches himself into the air. He slams himself onto the ground, and charges his enemies on a rolling mound of rock.

But the Dai Li destroy the mound, and Aang is tossed onto the floor. Standing up, he sees waves of Dai Li agents, as if the entire room is filled by them. Looking to his side, he sees Katara and Azula struggling against the might of the Dai Li.

"There's too many." Aang started.

Remembering what the guru said, Aang kneels and creates a tent of crystals to surround him. Meditating, he enters the avatar state, and connects with the cosmic energy. He rises from the ground in a pillar of light. Everyone watches, enchanted by the sight.

"It's over." Katara said, knowing what will happen next.

What happens next crushes her hope. Mai sneaks behind Aang, and fires a bolt at his neck. The deadly missile pierces his skin and goes right into his throat. Leaving the avatar state, Aang falls to the earth.

Katara swirls the water around her, and creates a large tidal wave. Riding on top of it, she washes away Zuko and the Dai Li. She catches Aang, and kneels on the ground, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Get him out of here. I'll stop them." Azula said, entering a stance.

A fire blast hits the ground, and Iroh appears.

"Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" he shouts, throwing fire balls at the legions of Dai Li. Katara creates a large current of water, and they leave the catacombs.

"Where's the bison?" Azula asked.

Appa roared, and landed to pick them up. They quickly left the city, and Azula looked down at the last stronghold, now overrun. She dreamed many times of having the fire nation win the war. And here she was, having front row seats to it. Was it worth it?

Katara held the oasis water in her hands, and put it on his throat. Everyone watched as Aang chocked and gurgled as Katara pulled the arrow out. The spirit water kept his vitals going, as the arrow was cast aside.

"Thank the spirits. He's alive." Azula said, holding him close with Katara.

"The earth kingdom... has fallen." The king said.

Azula took one more look at the fallen city, and then looked at Aang. She carefully leaned forward and kissed him, afraid to put pressure on his neck.

 _No. It wasn't worth it._


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Azula stood on the deck of the cruiser, watching the ship push thru the water. She couldn't believe it. She was now a fugitive from the fire nation, probably with a price on her head.

"He's still unconscious." She muttered to herself.

Heading to his room, she saw his unconscious form and sat next to him. She could only wait until he got better. She noticed his hair, and ran her fingers thru it. Interesting he choose to keep himself bald.

"You know he won't get better soon." Katara said, sitting next to Azula.

"I know. The sooner he wakes up, the better for all of us. I still can't believe it." Azula said.

"I got even worse news. The whole world thinks he's dead." Katara said.

"That's actually a good thing. Now the fire nation won't be hunting us." Azula said.

Weeks passed, and Aang woke up to Azula laying next to him.

"Azula? What happened?" Aang asked.

"Long story short, we lost the war. Mai's coup was successful, so we captured a fire nation ship and we've just passed the serpents pass.

"How long was I out?" Aang asked.

"Almost a month. You have nice hair." Azula said.

"I have hair?" Aang asked, his hands quickly heading to his head.

"Like I said, a month. And I have more news." Azula said.

"Things can't get worse." Aang said.

"The world thinks you're dead. And before you flip out, just think about it. It means that no-one will be looking for us. We've got some time to go underground, but it's only borrowed time." Azula warned.

Azula picked up Aang and carried him to one of the bathtubs. With the water now warm, she put Aang inside and grabbed a sponge.

"Thanks, Azula." Aang said.

"Anytime." Azula said, as she began to wash him. Sinking into her ministrations, Aang didn't mind as Azula fondled him. With an odd smile, she leaned forward and kissed Aang. With little energy available to him, Aang could only kiss back.

"Hey, if you two are done giving each other handjobs, we have something to discuss with Aang." Toph said, banging on the door.

"At least he doesn't have to use his own hand, like you do." Azula retorted.

On the deck of the ship, Hakoda talked to them about the plan. Gather as many of their allies as possible across the globe, and launch the attack on the day of black sun. Azula now knew the plan was doomed no matter what they did. They didn't have the massive armies of the earth kingdom, just hobbled groups they could scrounge together. And they still had to deal with the eclipse.

Aang attempted to drink some water, but could only spit it out, grabbing his throat.

"You need another healing session." Katara said.

Inside the room, Katara put the water on Aang's throat, and heard his humming. His voice was deep and growly.

"That hits the spot." Aang muttered.

Katara pulls the water from the scars, and he arches his head upwards in pain. He clearly remembers his last waking moments, and he recovers from the shock.

"I can't believe it. I was killed. But you brought me back." Aang said.

"I just used the spirit water from the north pole. I don't know what I did, exactly." Katara admitted.

"You did save." Aang said.

"I did. And Azula was next to me. She was willing to fight them by herself. Impressive." Katara said.

Everyone was on deck, eating some rations that was found on the ship. Swallowing was painful for Aang, yet he bared thru it. The horn of another ship blares, and they saw an approaching cruiser.

"Everyone, get below deck. Bato and I will handle this." Hakoda said, as they put on helmets.

Aang ducked next to Azula, and watched as the negotiations continued. She put a hand on her dagger, and pulled it out of the sheath.

She exhaled as the two officers left, leaving them alone.

"They know!" Toph shouted, pointing at their enemy.

Katara bends a mountain of water between the ship, and makes it grow in strength and size. The water slams into the other ship, pushing them away. Azula then runs across the length of the ship, approaching the rear of the enemy ship.

Preparing a lightning strike, she aims at the engines and lets loose a powerful bolt of lightning. The lightning strikes the engines, and the warship is dead in the water.

"Thank you, Azula. We owe you one." Hakoda said.

As the afternoon came, they docked at a merchant's pier. Aang is resting in bed, still weak from his ordeals.

"Aang, we're going to get some food. Need anything?" Ty Lee asked.

"Food does sound like a good idea." Aang said, having not eaten anything that day.

"Before you go out, put this on." Sokka said, holding a bandana.

"No. I'm not putting that on." Aang said.

"Aang, be reasonable." Sokka said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll speak with Aang." Azula said, approaching the weakening avatar.

As they left, Azula pulled Aang close.

"What's done is done. You need to get your head in the game, and be reasonable about this. Yes, you did fail in Ba Sing Se. Yes, the earth kingdom has fallen." Azula said.

"Not helping, Azula." Aang said.

"But we still have two opportunities. The invasion plan, and the comet." Azula said.

Aang tore down the fire nation flag in anger, retorting that he didn't want anyone to risk their lives for his mistake.

"So, you'll throw away your own life in some stupid gambit?! You can't do this by yourself. You need your friends, and you need to get better before the invasion starts." Azula said.

"I want some time alone." Aang said.

Azula left to join the rest of the group in getting some food. Aang left the ship, and headed to the fire nation himself. Azula and Katara came back, only seeing his empty room. Katara went to talk to her father, and Azula stayed behind.

"I know why you left. But I'm still so angry." Katara sobbed.

"Katara, I want you to know that I love you and Sokka very much. Never forget that." Hakoda said, holding his daughter tightly.

Azula could only watch with envy. They lost the war, were fugitives on the run, and their next day could be their last. Yet they had this small moment to each other. Azula compared it to when she was back at the place.

They were winning the war, and had no troubles in the world. Everything was at their disposal. Yet the more Azula went thru her memories, the more she realized she never had what Sokka and Katara have. Her own mother thought she was a monster, and Ozai called Zuko weak for taking more after Ursa. No matter what they did, they couldn't please both parents.

The next day, Azula was busy putting her supplies on Appa.

"Where are you going?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm going after Aang." Azula said.

"We're coming with you." Ty Lee said. Azula looked behind Ty Lee, and saw the rest of the gang approaching.

 _Back home. Never thought I'd be like this._

Putting her thoughts aside, they approached the crescent moon isle. Landing on the ground, they saw Aang laying on the burnt ground.

"A volcano avatar?" Azula asked, pulling him into a hug.

"Good to see you, guys." Aang said.

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the fire nation, did you?" Toph asked.

"What about the invasion?" Aang asked.

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse." Sokka said.

Ty Lee grabbed Aang's now destroyed glider out of the water, and handed it to Aang. Aang jumps onto a mound that is trickling lava. He stabs the glider into the mound, and watches as it's consumed by the flames.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Landing on an island, Aang dissipated the cloud cover, and they ran against some rocks that provided cover.

"Great work with the cloud camo. But next time, be quiet." Sokka said.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want those birds to speak of our location." Azula sarcastically said.

Entering the cave, Azula had a revolted look. This was her home country! How dare she hide around like some filth!

"We need to get some fire nation clothes. We can blend in, and easily move to the capital with no problem." Azula said.

"Plus, they have real food." Toph said, hitting the wall, and several cave-hoppers fell out. Momo grabbed one and ate it, disgusting everyone else.

Approaching a nearby laundry, Azula motioned for the group to plunder all the clothing they needed. After swapping their clothes, they headed into the nearby town to get some food. Azula and Ty Lee lead the way, and approached a meat shop.

"A meat shop?" Aang asked.

"Of course. Everything eats meat here. Even that strange animal." Azula said, pointing to a cow-hippo.

"I'll find some lettuce in the garbage." Aang said.

Azula raised an eyebrow, and decided to let Aang be. She relished in eating real fire nation food again, feeling the hot meat go down her throat.

"Never realized how good our food is." Azula said.

"You've been eating fire nation food for most of your life." Sokka said.

"Took it for granted. Never thought I'd be in this situation." Azula replied.

Finishing their food, they headed back to the cave, and waited for Aang.

Aang returned to the cave, and everyone started asking where he was. After explaining what happened, Azula could only laugh.

"If you want to know things about the fire nation, you can talk to me and Ty Lee." Azula said.

"I'm still learning things about the fire nation. For example, I have this pictures of fire lord Ozai." Aang said, brandishing the picture.

"Also, we were supposed to learn about a secret river that would lead to the fire nation palace tomorrow." Aang added.

"It's a good opportunity to gather as much information as possible. We can stay for a few days, than we have to leave." Azula said.

"Flamey-o, Hotman!" Aang said, and ran off with excitement.

"Flamey-o?" Sokka asked.

"Some slang the lower class have." Azula said.

The next day, Aang came back with bad news. He got into a fight with a fellow student, and had to visit the headmaster. Sokka and Katara had to act as his parents. When they came back, Azula pulled Aang aside.

"So, how did this fight begin?" Azula asked.

"I was talking to a student, On Ji. He saw us, and he started shooting fire at us." Aang said.

"You should have kicked his ass. I would have done that." Azula said.

"Azula…" Aang started.

"Just saying. Why should he stop you from talking to anyone you feel like talking to?" Azula pointed at.

"But I do have a plan." Aang said.

"What plan?" Azula asked.

"I'm going to throw the kids a dance party." Aang said.

Everyone looked at Aang as if he was mad.

"Go to your room!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing further into the cave.

Azula watched as everyone got ready for the dance. They bought food and water, and created several tables, chairs, and a punch-bowl.

As the kids came in, Azula looked at the entrance, already forming a plan of escape should the worst happen. She watched as Aang talked with the kids, and had to perform several dances to show them what he was talking about.

"Who knew twinkle toes could dance?" Toph asked.

"It seems Ty Lee is into it, as well." Azula said, watching Ty Lee throw everything she has into dancing. The crowd watches and applauses the contortionist. Downing her drink, Azula steps up and walks to Aang.

"May I dance, Kuzon?" Azula asked in a light sultry tone, smiling at him.

Aang could only smile at his firebending teacher. They held each other, and performed several dancing moves. The music was a fast paced tone, and Aang initially struggled to keep up.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this?" Aang asked, as Azula dimmed the lights, only wanting to focus on her lover.

"Learned when I was younger, Kuzon." Azula said.

The two finished the dance by Azula dipping Aang. She then leaned forward and kissed him, putting her tongue in his mouth. The students catcalled and whistled at the pair. Azula wanted to shoot fireballs and lightning at them, but held back.

 _Months ago, you would have shoot fireballs at them without a second thought. Now, you focus on Aang and how to help him._

Not being a social person, Azula held back and watched everyone have fun. She watched Aang and Katara dance with each other, and then Aang and Ty Lee show off their acrobatic skills.

 _When the war ends, and I'm firelord… I do enjoy this. Relaxing, dancing with Aang. He's right about one thing. We are good friends. It would be nice if we could do this for the rest of our lives. Just be together in happiness._

Azula quickly downed another drink and went to Aang, when the students quickly put on their bandannas. Azula realized that something was going on, and she was drabbed by Aang to the back of the cave.

"That was a close one. Lets get out of here." Sokka said.

Flying away on Appa, everyone could only smile at the recent events. It was nice to live like normal people, if only for a night.

"We're safe, Sokka. You can take off the moustache." Katara said.

"Oh, no, I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin." Sokka smugly said.

"Way to go, dancypants. I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free." Toph said.

"It was just a dance party, that's all." Aang said.

"More than that. You showed them a new life." Ty Lee said.

"I do enjoy the dance, Aang. We should do it more often." Azula said, quickly kissing Aang.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Appa trudged thru the filth, and everyone looked in disgust. Sokka was busy trying to fish in the damn thing.

"Sokka, you're not going to get anything out of that." Azula said.

"Maybe we can find some food nearby." Aang said.

"Considering how polluted this water is, doubt it." Ty Lee said.

They headed to a nearby fishing down, yet the town was silent.

"You want to go there?" Azula asked.

"You have any other suggestions?" Aang asked.

Inside the town, they saw just how sick the place was. Dead and dying were seen left and right, and the stench was unbearable. Katara's heart went out to them.

"There must be something we can do." She said.

"We can't spare any time. These people are on their own." Sokka said.

"How could you be so heartless? You'd turn your back on them?" Katara asked.

Azula said nothing, but knew both siblings had a point. They didn't have time to spare, yet Azula realized something.

 _These are your fellow citizens. Once you become firelord, you'll have to watch over the entire country, including them. Will you cast them aside?_

That night, Azula and Ty Lee were staying up, staring into the lit flames.

"What's on your mind, Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"A few months ago, I'd cast them aside. Only the strong are fit to live. But now... I still believe in social Darwinism, but no-one deserves to live like that. This is the fire nation! They should be living comfortable lives." Azula said.

"So, you'll help them?" Ty Lee asked.

"Sokka's right. We don't have the time to spare. But once the war's over, I'll see what I can do." Azula said.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Azula?" Ty Lee jokingly asked.

Azula gave Ty Lee a cold glare. Then she chuckled and smiled at her friend.

"Being with Aang has changed my mind. And for the better. I do love him." Azula said.

"So, any plans after the war?" Ty Lee asked, gently pushing Azula onto the ground, then straddled her. She leaned forward and pinned her arms against the ground, and kissed her.

"Ty, not here." Azula said.

Ty Lee only pouted in response. Azula was adamant. There was a fire nation factory nearby, and they couldn't risk letting them know the traitor princess was nearby.

Next morning, they found that Appa was sick. Aang pulled out the tongue, and it was a deep purple.

"Has Appa been sick before?" Azula asked.

"No. Katara, can you help him?" Aang asked.

"We'll have to get medicine from the village." Katara said, prompting an accusing look from Azula.

Azula pulled Aang aside and talked to him.

"Katara's up to something. That village can't even feed and heal itself. They'll have no medicine for us." Azula said.

"But we have to do something." Aang said.

"Appa will have to wait. Should give us time to practice your firebending." Azula said.

Entering the village, they saw the place in a much happier mood. Azula was suspicious. Yesterday they were all dying, and now it was lively.

"The painted lady. She came and healed out sick." Xu said.

"Ah. Superstitious bullshit. Why didn't this painted lady help you guys out much earlier?" Azula asked.

"You have any medicine for our friend?" Ty Lee asked.

"Medicine? Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory." Xu said.

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest." Katara said.

Azula lost her appetite when Sokka grabbed a two-headed fish to eat.

That night, Azula and Aang were sitting in an earth-tent and practiced their firebending. He held his hand out, and a flame was lit in his hands. Aang juggled the flame between his hands and watched as Azula grabbed the flame and morphed it into certain objects. Aang watched as it turned into a heart, and then dissipated.

With the room being dark, Aang couldn't see Azula, and so he lit a small flame.

"Two things you need to know. One is breath of fire, where you breath flame from your mouth. It helps in cold conditions. But now, we'll work on heating with your hands." Azula said, grabbing Aang's hands put them on her waist.

"Don't produce a lit flame, but warm up your hands." Azula said. She put her hands on Aang's legs and warmed up her hand.

"It feels good. Let me try." Aang said.

Azula pulled Aang closer, and felt his hands slowly move across her skin. She moved her hands up, putting them in his nether regions. Aang could only watched as she pushed his hands inside her pants.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Aang whispered.

"No." Azula said, lunging forward and kissing him. Both of them lay on the ground next to each other, kissing and groping each other. They thrusted into each other's hands, and Azula was tempted to jump his bones at the moment.

Aang leaned forward and captured her lips with his, as both of them climaxed.

"I love you." Azula said.

"I love you, too." Aang said.

The next day, they headed back into the town to get more food. Appa was still sick.

"Well, I hope she returns every night. Otherwise this place will go right back to the way it was." Sokka said.

"Why would you say that? Look how much better off these people are." Katara said.

"Spirits, you are a dumbass. The filth and poison comes from the factory. If that spirit really wanted to help, she'd destroy that factory." Azula said.

That night, Momo chirped as he saw Katara head to the fortress in her makeup. The chirping woke up Aang and Azula, and they quickly pinned the spirit against some rocks.

"No spirit would flinch at firebending." Azula said, taking the hat off.

"Hey, guys." Katara said.

"So, you liked to everyone so you could help them." Azula said, eying Katara.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have." Katara said.

"Don't be." Azula said, a light grin on her face.

"What?" Katara asked.

"I think it's great. You're like a secret hero." Aang said.

"If you two want to help, there's one more thing I have to do." Katara said.

They approached the factory, and headed inside to destroy it. Aang and Azula used their firebending to set off anything fragile and flammable.

Katara finishes off by bending a massive wave of water into the now destroyed factory, ensuring it's total destruction. As they enter their camp, Sokka and Toph confront them.

"I know you're the painted lady. I know you've been feeding Appa purple tongue barriers. Katara, what you did jeopardized our mission! We're leaving." Sokka said.

Yet they wouldn't be able to leave so soon, as the sound of motorboats is heard. They head to the beach and see the boats heading to the village.

"What did you do?" Sokka asked.

"We destroyed their factory. Plain and simple." Azula said.

"You what?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I had to do something!" Katara said.

"Did you even think this through? The army's gonna blame the villagers. They're headed there right now to get revenge." Sokka pointed out.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Katara asked.

"Leave! Do nothing!" Sokka said.

"No. I will never turn my back on people who need me! I'm going to the village, and I'll do what I can." Katara said.

After some soul-searching, Sokka pledged to help Katara. Katara put on her spirit make-up, and headed to the village. Aang produced a large cloud of fog to mask her approach. When she approached the village, a brief firefight broke out, as Aang silently used his airbending to give the impression that the 'painted lady' was using supernatural powers.

"Leave, and never come back." Katara said, deepening her voice to threaten the fire nation troops. They quickly got on their remaining ski-boats, and fled. The rest of the gang arrived and watched as the villagers thanked Katara for her service… at first.

"I know you. You're that colonial girl."

"You're not the painted lady."

"How dare you act like our painted lady!"

"She was just trying to help you. Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river, and the army is gone. You should be on your knees, thanking her." Sokka angrily rebuked.

"Sokka, it's okay. I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and I shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself." Katara said.

The crowd was urged to start by cleaning the river, which would take all day. Azula rolled her eyes when Xu blabbered on about his so called brother Dock. It was clear he had been drinking industrial sewage for many years.

As Katara heads to the river, an apparition appears. It is the painted lady, in full spirit form.

"Thank you." She says.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Aang and Azula were busy with their firebending, when they Katara called them for lunch.

"We're busy at the moment." Azula said.

"You've been going at it since morning." Katara said.

Aang and Azula came closer, throwing more precise flames at each other. Aang attempted a kick, only for Azula to block the leg, and kicked Aang onto the ground. Instead of standing up, Aang grabbed Azula's legs and threw her off her balance, landing on her ass.

The two wrestled with each other, until Katara separated them with her waterbending.

"I think you two had enough." Katara said.

Staying behind from Katara, Azula asked Aang a question.

"You asked me if it was a dream. Why?" Azula asked.

"I've been having some dreams about you. It started after our encounter in Omashu. And it ended when I lost Appa in the desert." Aang said.

"What kind of dreams were they?" Azula asked. She had an idea, but wanted Aang to face it.

"They were the intense and passionate kind." Aang said.

"But we were enemies at the time. Why would you have such dreams about me?" Azula asked.

Aang sighed.

"It started at the swamp. The swamp showed us things. People we either knew, or people we'd meet in the future. I saw Toph, my earthbending teacher. But I also saw you." Aang said.

"How did I appear?" Azula asked.

"Golden. Radiant. You had a beautiful smile. And you were nice to me, much different than our interactions at the time." Aang said.

"And your mind couldn't handle it. How could this beautiful nice woman be such a deadly opponent? So your dreams happened as a coping mechanism." Azula said.

That night, they were watching a meteor shower across the night skies.

"Makes you realize how insignificant we are." Sokka said.

"Pray you don't see Sozin's comet." Azula said.

"How bad can that be?" Toph asked.

"It gave firebenders immense power. And like the assholes they are, they decided to blitz the world. Great job, Sozin." Katara sarcastically said.

"You've seen nothing, you've seen nothing." Toph said.

A meteorite entered the atmosphere and flew right over their heads. It was engulfed with blue fire, and crashes onto the ground. Everyone gets on Appa to observe the meteor, only to see a roaring fire slowly crawling towards a nearby town.

"That's fire's going to destroy the town!" Katara said, stating the obvious.

"No shit!" Azula retorted.

Upon landing, Azula quickly took charge.

"Aang, with me! Follow my lead!" she exclaimed.

The two firebenders unleashed a large stream of fire, drawing most of the flames from the meteor's fire. They continued the display of firebending, and stopped when the smoke was gone. The meteor stayed still.

Azula and Aang collapsed on the ground, and both struggled to breath.

"We're not doing that again." Azula said.

"What was it?" Sokka asked.

"One way to put out a fire. Set off a bigger one. It sucks out the oxygen, snuffs the flame. And the second fire dies itself, due to lack of oxygen." Azula said.

The next day, they headed inside the town to get some food. The inhabitants were going on normally, as if they were oblivious to the recent threat.

"These people had no idea of how close they were to being toast. Literally." Katara said.

"And the worst part of being in disguise is we don't get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love." Toph said.

"Poor heroes." Sokka bitterly said, not eating his food.

"What's your problem? You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug." Katara said.

"It's just… all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff. Just two of you put out that large fire. I can't do anything." Sokka said.

Azula watched as her friends attempted to cheer up Sokka, but it wasn't working. Thankfully, Katara had a solution. They headed to a weapons shop, which brought up his mood.

Azula headed to pick up some a dagger, and twirled around with it. She noticed Aang picking up a dagger, and walked to him.

"You know how to use that?" Azula asked.

"Nope." Aang said.

"I have some knowledge with bladed weaponry, though my brother is better than I am." Azula said.

"That's a good sword. It was made by Piando." The owner said.

"I know him. He's a very good swords master. My brother trained with him." Azula said.

"That's what you need, Sokka. A teacher." Aang said.

Azula and Aang bought some Sai daggers, and Sokka headed to see the master. Arriving at their camp, Aang curiously looked at his dagger, and tested the edge.

"You'll have to keep it sharp. And one thing to remember." Azula said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"It's a close quarters' weapon. Only used in self-defense." Azula advised.

"I remember reading about some famous fire nation assassin, who used daggers like that." Ty Lee said.

Aang looked at the dagger, and imagine having to approach someone and kill them up close with them.

"I hope I never have to do such a thing." Aang said.

"Wait. You've been planning on ending the war, facing down the firelord. How do you plan on defeating him? You're nowhere near being a master of firebending." Azula said.

Aang opened his mouth, then realized that whatever he would have to say, Azula would tear apart. She had a more pragmatic view of the world.

Ty Lee and Aang practiced sparring hand to hand, as Aang had to avoid her chi-blocking strikes and attempt a blow with the new daggers. Yet Ty Lee was fast.

"It's like we're dancing." She happily said.

"Except with lethal chi-blocking and deadly knives." Aang retorted, as he struck forward with a knife swing.

Ty Lee backbended away and righted up to face Aang. She charged forward and struck his wrists with her fingertips. The daggers fell away, and Aang couldn't move his hands. He raised his arms up, though he knew his airbending wouldn't be as effective.

The two clashed once more, though Aang lost. He charged forward to hit with his elbow, only for Ty Lee to perform one of her high-kicks and kick Aang in the chest. Ty Lee quickly circled Aang, and chi-blocked him.

"You know, once you've been chi-blocked it's not as surprising the next time." Aang said.

"I know." Ty Lee said.

Azula and Aang watched as Ty Lee performed cartwheels, backflips, and a toe touch. With his limbs now under control, Aang stood up.

"Your turn, Aang." Ty Lee said.

With his limbs more flexible, Aang performed several acrobatic moves similar to Ty Lee. He also leaped into a toe touch and landed in a full straddle. Azula and Ty Lee winced as Aang only smiled at them.

"That shouldn't be possible." Ty Lee said.

"Well, it is." Aang said, closing his legs.

"So, if I were to kick you in the nuts, it wouldn't hurt?" Azula asked.

"Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Before it could escalate, Sokka came back. They spent the next few hours pushing the meteor to the estate. They met the master, who welcomed them inside.

"Nice place." Ty Lee said.

"Thank you." Piandao said.

They watched as Sokka knelt in front of Piandao, and were horrified when Sokka admitted he was from the southern water tribe. The swords master pulled out his sword, and Sokka stood up, ready to duel.

"He's going to lose." Azula said.

The fight went across the courtyard, from the stones to the bamboo trees. Piandao was actually giving Sokka praise during the fights. Azula had to give Sokka credit. He used the bamboo trees to give Piandao another enemy to fight, and even flung dirt in his eyes, giving him a moment to quietly escape.

And Sokka steps on a broken twig, alerting his opponent. Sokka is quickly knocked on to the ground, and is staring down the sword.

"Excellent work, Sokka." Piandao said, putting his sword away, and helped pick up his student.

"I'm a little old to be fighting the avatar, and the princess." He said.

"How'd you know?" Aang asked.

"I've been around a while. You pick things up." Piandao said.

"Why would you agree to train someone from the southern water tribe?" Katara asked.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Much like knowledge doesn't belong to any one nation." Piandao said.

"Wise words." Azula noted.

When they left the house, the servant approached them, and gave Sokka a Pai Sho tile.

"The white lotus." Aang said.

"What does it mean?" Katara asked.

"No idea." Sokka said.

Azula remembered her uncle, Iroh. He always loved to play Pai Sho, and kept a white lotus piece with him at all times. She still didn't know why it was so important.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Everyone was enjoying their stay, swimming in a large pool of water. The wall surrounding them provided cover from any prying eyes.

"Aang, you need to cover up." Toph said.

"I'm wearing my trunks." Aang said, laying in the water.

"She's talking about your tattoos. But I wouldn't be worried. No-one knows where we are." Azula said.

With a fire now roaring, everyone chatted about times when they were younger. They shared several laughs at each other's expense.

"Even as a child you're still terrible." Toph said.

"Oh yes. Zuzu was stupid and gullible to follow my suggestions, and I got into trouble. It was always worth it." Azula said.

"Man, I can't help but wonder what happened." Sokka said.

"A lot of things happened. Things I'd rather not talk about." Azula said.

As everyone went to sleep, Azula stayed up and glared at the fire.

"My own mother, thought I was a monster." She muttered to herself.

"Why would she think that?" Aang asked, startling the princess.

"I took after Ozai, and Zuzu took after mother. It never could work out. They were polar opposites. And one day, she was gone. Don't know why she left. And even if I wanted to search for her, it would be of no use. She's probably dead." Azula flatly said.

"Sorry to hear about that, Azula." Aang said.

"Well, shit happens." Azula said.

Yet, as Aang watched Azula sleep he noticed a tear trailing from her eye and drop onto the ground. Later, Aang woke up as a light was shown in his face. He shook Azula's shoulder and she also saw the light.

"That can't be good." Azula said.

Suddenly, a bolt was seen from the cliff, and it hit the earth next to them.

"What the hell is that?!" Sokka shouted.

"Combustion bender!" Azula shouted.

Everyone returned fire with their elements. Azula even threw a lightning strike, yet another combustion strike won.

"How can we stop someone that blows up stuff with his mind?" Sokka asked.

"We can't!" Aang shouted.

Everyone gets on Appa, and Aang distracts combustion man. The sounds of fighting is heard, and a combustion blast is seen in the air. Aang breaks free of his earth armor and lands on Appa.

"That was random." Toph said.

"I don't think so. I get the feeling he was looking for us." Katara said.

Two days later, they found another spot to rest. They started with their training, with Aang vs everyone else. He dodged boulders, water whips, and fireblast. Sokka came at Aang, screaming his head off.

Ty Lee could only laugh as Sokka was easily stopped by a wall of earth. She ran forward and tackled Aang. Both of them wrestled for control, yet were stopped when Katara and Toph were at each other's throats.

"You want to see a catfight?" Azula asked, pointing to the mud. Both of them used their bending to try and get the upper edge. Just when it looked like both were about to rip each other's heads off, Aang stopped the fight.

"I thought we were supposed to be training me." Aang said.

"Very well. I think we've had enough training for one day." Katara said.

"While Katara cleans up, lets have some fun." Toph said.

Walking into town, Toph explained how they could get more money. She went to one of the con men, and proceeded to play him like a fiddle. She used her earthbending to rig the game so she would win.

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" Katara asked.

"She cheated one of the con men. Used her earthbending to rig the game. Smart if you ask me." Azula said.

Katara had a look of disproval on her face, and advise caution. Azula knew that Toph and Sokka weren't going to listen to her. Even Aang went on several of the trips. Azula couldn't help herself, and pulled several cons to get more money.

"This has gone too far! It needs to stop!" Katara exclaimed.

"Will you lighten up? We're traveling the world, making easy money. And no parents to tell us what to do." Toph said, tossing a coin on the ground, and Sokka eagerly picked it up.

"Ah. I see. You're acting like this because of your parents." Katara said.

"Whatever." Toph said.

"They were controlling you, so you ran away, and now you act like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate them, but you don't. You feel guilty." Katara said.

"I do hate them!" Toph angrily retorted.

Azula left and dragged Aang to practice their firebending. But instead of going all out, and using her cunning to push Aang, Azula was just going thru the motions.

"Azula, you okay?" Aang asked, noticing her blank face.

"I'm fine, Aang." Azula said.

Aang wasn't convinced. As both of them sat down, Aang talked.

"Toph and Katara's argument. I can tell it hit something important to you." Aang said.

Looking around her, Azula confessed.

"Don't tell anyone this. But I'm jealous of Katara and Sokka. They have loving parents. Ozai burned half of Zuko's face because he spoke out of turn. And now that I've turned against my country, he won't be merciful if I get captured." Azula said.

"But we're going to end the war." Aang said.

"Maybe. But now that I'm back in the fire nation, I can't help but look over my shoulders. If someone notices me, I'm dead." Azula said.

"That's not going to happen." Aang said.

Half an hour later, Sokka came back and showed a piece of paper to Toph. The two talked, and Toph left.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Aang said.

Later that day, Sokka and Toph returned with even more money. Even Azula was convinced that they had to quit the scams, and leave camp, or risk being caught. She headed to camp, only to find them arguing, and saw Toph and Katara walk to opposite sides of the camp.

"What are you two doing?" Ty Lee asked, seeing Sokka write on a piece of paper. He put it in hawkeye, and watched as Katara received the parchment.

"I know this is from you, Sokka. Toph can't write. You're all driving me crazy!" Katara shouted.

"That has got to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Azula said.

"I'll talk to Toph." Sokka said.

Night came, and Azula snickered as Toph and Katara made plans for one final scam. She wondered if it would work or not.

"5 gold pieces says it fails." Azula said.

"Why are you so pessimistic?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm realistic. Toph has a wanted poster, and we've stayed here too long. Honestly, I'm surprised me or Zuzu didn't capture you guys much earlier." Azula said.

As the hours passed on, the group headed in town. The town was empty, with no life.

"Get down!" Aang shouted, herding everyone aside with his airbending, and jumped as a combustion blast impacted right behind him.

"Azula, use your lightning!" Sokka shouted, as they were forced onto the retreat from combustion man. Azula didn't respond, but fires blue fireball after blue fireball. Seeing an opportunity, Ty Lee moves from roof top to roof top, and approaches combustion man.

She gulps at seeing his massive physique, and runs forward with no second thoughts. She hits his pressure points with several jabs, only for it to slow him down instead of stopping him entirely.

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed, as the lethal assassin turned his fire on her.

With an opportunity presenting itself, Azula quickly fires a bolt of lightning and watches combustion man fall unconscious.

"What happened?" Toph asked, as she and Katara ran towards them.

"We need to leave, now!" Azula barked.

Nighttime came, and they arrive at a new campsite. Tired from the ordeal, Azula lay against Aang, who lay against Appa, and slept.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

"And they knew. The sword of wang-fu was haunted!" Sokka exclaimed, standing up. He let out a high-pitched wail, attempting to be frightening. No-one was impressed.

"Man, water tribe slumber parties must stink." Toph said. Azula had to agree.

"I have one. And it happened to mom." Katara said.

Everyone now payed attention.

"One winter, when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice, "It's so cold and I can't get warm." Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but... when every one came back, Nini was gone." Katara said.

"Where did she go?" Sokka asked, who was now hiding behind a tree branch.

"No one knows. Nin's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm." Katara said.

Azula had to give Katara credit. That was a scary story.

"Wait, did you guys hear that? I hear people under the mountain, and they're screaming." Toph said.

"Why would anyone be under the mountain?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm serious. I heard something." Toph said.

"Probably just jumpy from the stories." Katara said.

"It just stopped." Toph said.

"Hello, children." An unknown voice said. Everyone screamed and ran off, revealing the intruder.

"Sorry to frighten you, my name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby, why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?" Hama asked.

"Yes, please." Sokka said.

Inside the inn, everyone was gathered around a square table, drinking hot tea. Hama was telling them that recently, people were disappearing. Azula chalked it up to superstition. She never thought that people in her own country would believe such bullshit.

"So, you think any of this is true?" Azula asked.

"I don't know. Never heard of people disappearing in the middle of the night. And Toph said she heard people underneath the mountain." Aang said.

"Come on. She's just trying to pull our legs." Ty Lee said.

"I think it's bullshit." Azula said.

Next morning, they were in town getting some food. And they heard a store owner talking with a customer about the full moon, and how dangerous it was.

"Maybe we should look into this. People are disappearing during the full moon, just like Hama said." Ty Lee said.

Azula rolled her eyes, but decided to follow them in their stupid journey. Back at the house, Sokka searched for evidence that Hama was nuts. And right now, it appeared that Sokka was a little off.

"Just an empty attic? Then why is it locked?" Sokka asked.

Looking inside, they saw a small chest.

"Maybe there's treasure." Toph said.

Sokka was more than happy to break down the door and grab the chest. Toph was about to open it, when Hama appeared out of nowhere.

"An old comb?" Sokka asked, watching Hama open the chest.

"It's all I have left. From the southern water tribe." Hama said, shocking everyone.

"How did you survive this long?" Azula asked.

Hama didn't answer, but instead hosted a water tribe feast for them. Upon asking for more soup, Hama waterbent the liquid into everyone's bowls. She then told the story of her capture, and her imprisonment.

"How did you escape? And why did you stay in the fire nation?" Sokka asked. Azula was wondering that as well.

"I'm sorry. It's too painful." Hama said.

The next day, they were investigating the city. They wouldn't find anything by looking around. If it was the work of a spirit, they'd have to talk to someone who had experience with it. If there was someone who survived such an experience.

"Speak of the devil." Azula muttered, as they were talking to a witness/survivor of the attack.

"I felt like I couldn't control my own limbs." Old man ding said.

"I took one look at the moon, and then the sun rose. I got control of myself, and ran the hell out of dodge." He said.

"Why would a spirit take people to a mountain?" Sokka asked.

"I knew it! There was people under the mountain." Toph said.

Inside the mountain, Toph led them to a prison that resided inside the mountain. Dozens of the missing villagers were seen chained up.

"It was no spirit." One of the villagers said.

"Then what?" Azula asked.

"She seems like a normal old woman. But she's some dark puppet master." Another villager said.

"Hama." Sokka growled.

"You guys go ahead." Toph said, as she was freeing the prisoners.

Wasting no time, they ran towards the forest near the inn, and found Katara and Hama in combat.

"Give up, Hama! You're outnumbered." Aang said.

"No. You've just outnumbered yourselves." Hama growled. She then seized control of their bodies, and threw them at Katara like the puppet master she is.

"It's like my arm has a mind of its own!" Sokka exclaimed, as he watched his sword swing towards her sister's head. Thankfully, Katara pinned him against a tree. Aang was also dealt with, leaving Azula and Ty Lee.

Azula screamed in pain and struggled to avoid using her firebending. If Hama found out… something hard hit her head and she fell unconscious. Ty Lee had her head frozen to a tree, and Katara once again faced Hama.

"Don't hurt your friends, Katara. And don't let them hurt each other." Hama said, breaking their bonds and forcing them to run towards each other, all ready to kill each other.

"No!" Katara shouted.

Hama suddenly felt herself be controlled from the inside out, much like how she controlled her victims. She felt herself be brought to her knees, and was soon locked away in chains.

"Congratulations, Katara. You're a bloodbender now." Hama said, laughing as she was led away.

Katara could only curl into a ball and sob.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

 _Azula woke up to the sound of laughter, and saw Aang with two children. One of them was an airbender, the next a firebender._

" _It's nice, isn't it?" a soft voice asked._

 _Azula turned around and saw Ursa._

" _It is, mother." Azula said._

Azula then woke up from her dream, and was about to vomit. Why would she be having dreams about her mother? Looking around, she didn't see Aang in the camp. Standing up, she headed to the nearest source of water, and saw Aang practicing his waterbending.

Rather than disturb him, she decided to watch him. She watched as the water moved to his commands; at times it was soft and cooling and at other times, it was harsh and rough.

"Quite lucky, aren't you?" Ursa asked, her voice lingering.

"Shut up." Azula whispered.

"Just saying. If I was still around, I'd try and get him." Ursa said.

Banishing the thoughts away, she approached Aang.

"Azula?" Aang asked.

"Hey, Aang." Azula said, removing her shirt and pants. She walked into the water, and pulled Aang close. The cold hit her like a ton of bricks, and she briefly wondered how the avatar could handle it.

"It's cold." Azula said.

"Use your firebending." Aang said, moving his hands up and down her arms.

Azula shot a fireball at the water, and watched the steam rise up. Aang used his airbending to keep the steam close to them, and felt Azula dig her hands into his skin.

"Spar with me." Azula said, in a soft tone.

With the steam still up they started to throw the elements at each other, water and fire. The result was a thick and dense steam that clouded their vision. Azula moved forward, groping the steam trying to find Aang.

Aang squealed when Azula found him. He was pushed against the wall, and wrapped his legs around her waist feeling as she thrusted against him. Azula could only gasp as Aang went inside her.

Grabbing his waist, she thrusted back and forth. Both of them climaxed, gazing into each other's eyes.

"So, how long until we hit the capital?" Aang asked.

"Two weeks." Azula said.

…

"This is it." Sokka said, looking at his map.

"Perfect place, Sokka. It's well hidden." Azula said.

"And we're four days early." Katara said.

"Four days?! The invasion's in four days?" Aang frantically asked.

"Yeah. That's four days to just relax." Sokka said.

"Yeah. Try and enjoy our final meal before the execution." Azula smugly said.

With everyone else sleeping, Aang lay next to Azula, wrapping her arms around him and fell asleep.

Yet sleep would momentarily elude him. After having a bad dream, Aang woke up and decided to practice his firebending.

"You need to sleep." Azula said, approaching him.

"I'm perfectly fine." Aang said.

Azula didn't believe him, and knocked him out with a single punch to the head.

"Why does my head hurt?" Aang asked.

"I knocked you out in the middle of the night. You were trying to practice with lack of sleep." Azula said.

"Well, might as well train." Aang said.

Training went well for the day, but night was when the shit hit the fan. Azula could barely sleep.

" _My beautiful daughter. You ready to be married?" Ursa asked._

Azula quickly woke up, and looked at Aang. Even if they won the war and survived, could the world accept their marriage? Exhaling, she fell back asleep. Her deep slumber was cut when Aang quickly woke up the next morning.

"Sokka, you got to tell me what day it is!" Aang shouted right in Sokka's face.

Sokka quickly stood up, right into a rock face. Ty Lee only laughed at the sight.

"It's only two days till the invasion." Toph said.

Aang then had Sokka climb up a cliff, claiming that in his dreams, fire nation troops captured Sokka. He also turned on Katara and Toph, and Katara interrupted his mad ramblings.

"It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up getting more stressed." Aang said to his friends.

"No shit. You have to fight my father." Azula said.

Aang was still a nervous wreck. Ty Lee grabbed Aang and dragged him away to an underground hot spring.

"Ready to be distressed?" Ty Lee asked.

Aang sighed and gave a lukewarm smile. Ty Lee obliviously went straight into the session, and talked to Aang.

"So, how are you feeling?" Ty Lee asked.

"Warm. Like one of the sessions with Azula." Aang said.

"Good. Anything else?" Azula asked, joining the trio.

"Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"Been having trouble sleeping." Azula responded.

The session still didn't help Aang, so he went to talk to Sokka about it. Meanwhile, Azula was dealing with her own problems.

"Ty, did you hear something?" Azula asked.

"No. Not a thing." Ty Lee said.

Azula looked at the water, and saw her own mother's reflection. Needing to talk to her alone, she kicked Ty Lee out, and waited until she was out of hearing distance.

"What are you doing here?" Azula asked.

"Came here to help. You're about to invade the capital, and you're beginning to lose it." Ursa said.

"Thanks for the obvious. Now get out." Azula said.

"I can't." Ursa said.

Azula turned and fired a bolt of lightning into the water, watching as the electricity ran across the water.

"Well, that'll give me piece of mind." She said, leaving the spring.

Her piece of mind didn't last that night.

 _Azula looked in horror, as the invasion fell to pieces. They were so close, and the fire nation unleashed its new weapons and crushed them. The survivors ran back to the subs, but were killed en mass._

" _Hello, daughter." Ozai cruelly said, as Azula found herself tied to the stake, about to be burned._

" _Father, please!" Azula pleaded._

 _Ozai raised an arm, and set the pyre on fire. Azula initially struggled to push the pain away, but it was overwhelming. She screamed as the flames licked her pale skin, burning it. She begged and pleaded for anyone to save her, but as she looked down at the well-sized crowd, it became clear that no-one wanted to save her._

 _Lowering her head, she inhaled the smoke, hoping to pass out. But even she was denied that, as a priest bended the smoke away. With her fate sealed, as she could do was scream and wail as the fire finished her._

Azula woke up, screaming her head off. She also heard another person screaming, and saw Aang on his knees, looking like he was about to vomit. Azula quickly crawled to Aang, and tightly held him.

"You two pick a fine time to flip your shit! You're the only firebenders in our group, and the only ones who can go toe-to-toe with the firelord! What the fuck is going on?" Toph asked.

"Nightmares, Toph. And it looks like Azula is having worse ones." Aang said, momentarily forgetting about his troubles, and focused on helping Azula.

"So, anything we can do to help?" Katara asked.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it." Azula said.

Morning came, and Azula and Aang practiced their firebending. Azula was going all out, and Aang was forced to use all the bending disciplines to slow her down.

"I've never seen Azula like this." Ty Lee said, as she watched their duels.

"Crazy and trying to attack the avatar? I'm sure that's normal." Katara bitingly said.

"Not that. Something's off about her." Ty Lee said, as she practiced her contortions.

"She seems like her normal self." Katara said.

Azula then fired at Aang with a large and powerful blast of blue flame. The flame only last a few seconds, and Azula collapsed from exhaustion.

"Don't leave me." Azula muttered to Aang.

"I won't." Aang said.

Azula attempted to push the nightmares away, but they still troubled her. She was forced to swallow her pride and had Ty Lee and Katara help.

"This should help." Katara said, holding water against Azula's head.

Azula relaxed under the calming presence of the water, and saw something in her mind. She saw her, Aang, and her mother.

"Thanks, Katara." Azula said.

Katara couldn't believe what she heard. But she decided to help Azula, despite her many reservations. Pulling the water away, Azula felt drained. Yet she also felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulder.

" _Why did you leave us?" Azula sadly asked._

" _I left to protect you and Zuko. Azula, no matter what happens, I want you to know this. I love you, no matter what." Ursa said, pulling Azula into a hug._


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Azula woke up refreshed, and found a place to meditate and practice some yoga.

"So, the nightmares are gone?" Aang asked.

"Still there, but not like before. Katara really helped. I still can't believe she would help me." Azula said.

"Well, she's a kind and caring person. A little pushy and in your face at times." Aang said.

"I guess so." Azula said. She was about to ask Aang a question, but decided not to.

 _There are some questions you can never ask. Aang, how did it feel to learn you were the last airbender? Did you know your parents? Will you be able to father new airbenders? What if you die before that ever happens?_

"I think you'd like her." Azula absently said.

"Who?" Aang asked.

"My mother. I think you two would get along well." Azula said.

"Once the war's over, we'll search for her." Aang said.

"If she's still alive. It's been at least a decade since I saw her. Hell, could I still recognize her? Will she recognize me?" Azula asked.

Meanwhile, Katara decided to get to know Ty Lee a little bit more. They'd spent months in the group, yet Katara never made any real effort to know her. She didn't want to know Azula that well, and she was with Aang for most of the time.

"Hey, Ty Lee. Mind if I stretch with you?" Katara asked.

"Sure. I'd like a stretching partner." Ty Lee said, as she stood on her right leg and lifted the left one up to her nose.

"So when did you decided to join the circus?" Katara asked, as she spread her legs apart and knelt forward.

"I left home when I was younger. I had identical sisters and I wanted to be myself." Ty Lee said.

"How many?" Katara asked.

"Six." Ty Lee said.

"Six? I can see why you left." Katara said, as she and Ty Lee went into backbends.

"Of course. And now I'm with you guys. Life is strange." Ty Lee said.

"It is. Why did you defect? I'm sure Azula had some plan at the beginning other than to teach Aang firebending." Ty Lee said.

"Well, I decided to follow Azula. I'm her friend, and figured I should stick with her." Ty Lee said, as she spread her legs into a straddle.

"Tomorrow is the roll of the dice. We either win, or we lose." Katara said, as she leaned forward in her straddle.

"So, anyone on the horizon?" Ty Lee asked, as she leaned back.

"Excuse me?" Katara asked

"You know. Someone to be with for the rest of your life." Ty Lee said.

Katara laughed. They were in the middle of the war, and may not live to see the end of the war. And Ty Lee was thinking about happily married after?

"To answer your question, no. And even if there was, we're in the middle of the war. Not any time for that." Katara said.

Ty Lee shrugged her shoulders, and performed a chest-stand.

"Do you have any bones in your body?" Katara asked, cringing at her flexibility.

"Of course I do." Ty Lee said.

"What about you? Anyone on your horizon?" Katara asked.

"Well, that's complicated." Ty Lee said.

"Can't get more complicated than what we'll do tomorrow." Katara said.

"Okay. I'm involved with Aang and Azula." Ty Lee said, causing Katara to give her a deer in the headlights look.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Not so sure it'll work. Azula and Aang are joined at the hip." Ty Lee said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone." Katara said.

Night came, and Azula and Aang stayed up later than everyone else.

"You ready for this?" Azula asked.

"No. But no-one ever is." Aang said.

"Come on. You destroyed the fire nation armada that went to the northern tribe. You fought me many times." Azula pointed out.

"Yeah. We'd fight, then we'd fuck." Aang sarcastically said.

Azula could only laugh in response.

…

The next day, everyone was getting ready for the invasion. Secluding himself, Aang shaved his head and put on a toga that resembled air-nomad clothing. He found Azula overlooking the docks, and watched with a blank face.

"You know many of us won't be coming back." Azula said.

"I know. I saw what happened after your country hit the southern air temple. I saw the aftermath of the northern water tribe." Aang said.

"It's a good plan. But we'll run out of time and men. The fire nation has that in abundance. You find the firelord, and fast." Azula said.

Katara came up and saw the two firebenders brooding.

"What are you two doing up here?" Katara asked.

"Enjoying our last meal before the execution." Aang said.

"A bit cynical, aren't you Aang?" Katara asked.

"Just realistic, Katara." Aang said.

"You've been spending too much time with Azula." Katara said.

"We're joined at the hip. What did you expect?" Azula asked, wrapping her hand around Aang's waist.

Everyone gathered for the briefing, and Sokka was about to start it.

"Today, we're going to invade the fire nation! I mean, you know that. Otherwise, why would you be here?" Sokka asked.

Sokka started the briefing, and it was a flop. He had the wrong maps, and stumbled over his words. He attempted to start from the beginning, and started from when he and Katara found Aang in the iceberg.

"Not a good way to start." Azula said.

Thankfully, his father walked onto the stage and took over. Everyone cheered and shouted for victory, but Azula didn't partake.

The boats approached the gates of Azulon, and Azula headed beneath deck. She opened one of the floor panels and smiled at what she saw. Just then, the rest of the crew came beneath deck and everyone went inside the submarine.

"You really outdid yourself, son." Hakoda said.

"Congratulations, Sokka. You just made a worse way of travel than flying." Toph said, as she vomited in a helmet.

"So how does the sub work?" Ty Lee asked, looking outside the glass.

"Sokka's idea was to use waterbending to make the subs sing and float. But there is one problem I couldn't fix. The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beach, we'll need to resurface." The mechanist said.

Upon resurfacing, the crew climbed out to get fresh air, and enjoy the calm view. Aang looked ahead towards the fire nation. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw his friends, Azula in the forefront.

"So, this is it." Aang said.

"Kick some ass, twinkle toes." Toph said, pulling him into a hug. Everyone gathered together, giving their avatar some small piece of comfort before the fight.

Azula only pulled Aang close and kissed him, shoving her tongue in his mouth.

"I'll see you when this is over." Azula said.

"Not if I see you first." Aang replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Azula watched as they approached the beach, and explosions were heard. Breathing in and out, she grabbed her daggers and put them away. The subs hit the beach, and the front door was opened.

Azula ran forward with the rest of the troops, watching as fire nation troops retaliated. Azula took cover behind an earth-kingdom tank and fired lightning at the many artillery pieces that dotted the high ground.

"Azula, watch your back!" Katara shouted, shoving a fire nation soldier away with her water.

"Thanks. We got enemy tanks!" Azula shouted.

"Our tanks can handle them! Keep taking out those battlements!" Sokka replied.

Azula cringed as a caterpillar tank crushed a fire nation tank, killing those inside. Aiming at another battlement, she readied a strike of lightning, only to see the battlement fire at her.

"This keeps up, we'll be as good as dead!" Azula shouted.

She attempted to fire a lightning strike, but nothing happened.

"No! Goddamn it, no!" Azula shouted, and was forced to use firebending.

"What's wrong?" Hakoda asked, taking a swig of water.

"Nothing!" Azula retorted, shooting red and orange fire.

 _What's going on here?!_

Everyone ran to cover as the battlements increased their fire. Azula opened her mouth wide open, and felt something wet in her ears. She didn't have to touch her ears to realize her eardrums were cracked.

She headed towards one of the fallen tanks, and stumbled as an explosion knocked on the ground. A high-pitched squeal was heard, and her vision was both blurry and slowed down.

 _Shellshock._

She saw Ty Lee ran up to her and open her mouth, but nothing occurred.

"I said, what the hell do we do?!" Ty Lee shouted.

Taking a swig of water, Azula crept out from cover, and saw the soldiers reloaded their weapons.

"We need to get up there. Sokka, Katara, Hakoda. Follow me!" Azula shouted, getting on Appa.

On Appa, they threw grenades and tossed fire into the towers, destroying them.

"You three take out that tower. I'll take this one. Watch each other's back." Hakoda said.

Upon entering the tower, Azula fired a blast of fire, igniting the powder.

"Get out!" She shouted, pulling the siblings away. The tower exploded, and they watched Hakoda jump into one tower from the roof.

An explosion was seen, and Hakoda came out. He was clutching his side, and fell onto the ground.

"Dad!" Katara shouted, running towards him.

Approaching him, Azula pushed Katara aside and moved Hakoda's hand.

"I'm going to cauterize your wound, sir." Azula said.

"Just patch me up." Hakoda said.

Azula put her hand on his side and seared it shut, while Hakoda screamed in pain.

"Alright. Get him on his feet." Azula said, heading back to the front lines.

Upon reaching the invasion force, Azula saw that order was gone.

"Ty Lee, sitrep!" Azula said.

"Everything's gone to shit, Azula!" Ty Lee said.

Appa soon landed in front of the invasion force, and Sokka had the tanks and armored vehicles in wedge formation, with all the soldiers in the middle. They quickly moved forward, pushing the fire nation troops back and back to the palace.

"Pathetic." Azula said, as she watched lone soldiers try to stop the earth kingdom tanks with firebending, instead of using heavier weapons. The tanks formed into a wall, edge to edge. Fire nation trebuchets and tanks hammered the invasion force, as both sides fired back and forth at each other.

"Azula, what's wrong?" Ty Lee asked, noticing she was looking up in one direction.

"No." she muttered, seeing Aang arrive. He dropped in the middle of the fire nation troops, and pushed them away with earth and airbending.

"Tell us you have good news." Sokka said.

"The firelord wasn't there. The city's deserted." Aang said.

"No leader would abandon their nation in a siege. He's near." Azula said.

"Where would he be?" Aang asked.

"Follow me." Azula said, and headed to the side of the volcano.

"It's here." Toph said, opening the earth. They headed inside the bunker, following Toph's directions.

"What would we do without you?" Sokka asked.

"Perish and burn in hot magma." Toph said.

Arriving at a large door, Toph pushed the door open with her earthbending, and everyone went inside.

"Took you guys long enough. Thought I was going to die of boredom." Mai said, standing up and faced her enemies.

"Mai. How nice to see you." Azula said, brandishing her daggers. The eclipse had already kicked in.

Mai said nothing and motioned for the Dai Li to attack the group.

"Now when I need my firebending, I don't have it!" Azula growled, as she was reduced to throwing her daggers and knives at the Dai Li.

"Azula, stay with me." Aang shouted, pulling her against his back.

"She's getting away!" Katara shouted.

The group headed forward, fighting the Dai Li every inch. A large wall of earth was brought up, and Aang jumped and created a hole.

Azula jumped thru the hole, smirking at Aang. Aang helped everyone get thru the hole, and chased Mai.

"Sokka, stop!" Azula shouted, causing the group to cease their chase.

"She's just wasting our time. Lets go." Sokka said, realizing what Azula meant.

As they walked away from Mai, she spoke.

"So, Sokka's the name. She was convinced you were going to come and rescue her. But I can see it didn't happen." Mai calmly said, trying to goad Sokka.

Sokka ran forward and pinned Mai against the wall, with help from Toph.

"Where is Suki?" Sokka growled.

"Sokka, the eclipse is about to end. We need to find the firelord." Aang said, pulling Sokka away.

"You're too late." Mai said.

Azula opened her palm, and released a red flame.

"What's the matter, Azula? You can't produce blue fire? Can you produce lightning?" Mai taunted. Azula headed towards Mai, intent on burning her alive.

"Azula, we need to leave!" Aang said, pulling Azula away.

Leaving the bunker, they headed to the capital and regrouped with everyone else. With the initiative lost, they had no choice but to retreat back to the docks.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Azula exclaimed, seeing several war balloons…followed by 5 zeppelin bombers.

"Did you know the fire nation was producing them?" Katara asked Azula.

"Oh, did I forget to mention we're making zeppelins from another world? Of course I didn't know!" Azula all about shouted back.

Everyone ran as fast as they could towards the subs, but the bombers were faster. They dropped their payload on the invaders, forcing them to duck and cover. They continued their path towards the bay, and quickly destroyed the subs.

"How are we going to leave?" Ty Lee asked.

"We won't. You kids and our youngest will go on Appa and run. The rest will surrender." Hakoda said.

Lowering her head, Katara had to follow her father's orders. With everyone on Appa, Aang stood and faced the soldiers one last time.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you." Aang said, holding back his tears.

As they left the fire nation, Azula turned around and looked at her homeland with a forlorn look.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Defeated, they walked to the western air temple, with no talking.

"This is humiliating." Katara said.

"You mean getting slaughtered by the fire nation, or having to walk to the temple?" Sokka retorted.

"Both." Katara said. She was too tired and exhausted to come up with a witty retort.

Azula just glanced forward, her eyes hazy and looking into the distance.

"I wonder what will happen with the rest of them?" Duke asked.

"On their way to prison. Seems like my father just got out. Now he's going back in." Haru said.

They stopped at the ledge, and both Aang and Toph confirmed their location. Getting on Appa, they descended and saw that the temple was built underground.

"This is amazing. It must have taken teams of earthbenders to make this." Azula said.

"And you have a great view of the sky and clouds." Ty Lee said.

Upon landing, they found several bedrooms and made them their own. Azula decided to practice with Aang tomorrow. Right now, they needed to rest. Training would only push them over the edge.

"So, what's the next plan?" Ty Lee asked, entering Azula's room.

"Train Aang, and hope he's ready before Sozin's comet. And to be honest, fighting Ozai during the comet may be the only chance he has of ending the war." Azula said.

"That sucks." Ty Lee said.

"It does. Can't believe it's all gone to hell." Azula said, noticing Aang walking in.

Aang sat next to Azula, a haunted look in his eyes.

"So, we continue training?" Aang asked.

"Starting tomorrow. I'd like to see the rest of the temple, if you don't mind." Ty Lee said.

Aang gave Ty Lee a light smile. He agreed to give them a tour of the temple, wanting to explore himself. He and Azula watched as Ty Lee happily ran ahead of them, performing several cartwheels in motion.

"She's such a happy person. No-one belongs in this hell." Aang said, clearly remembering when he first returned to the southern air temple. The sight of all the skeletons was the source of many sleepless nights, and nightmares.

"I agree. But it's the world we live in." Azula said, pulling him close.

The tour was cut short, as they saw Zuko facing everyone else.

"What the hell is Zuzu doing here?" Azula hissed, joining her friends.

Zuko looked and saw Azula, Aang, and Ty Lee join their friends.

 _Why would Azula and Ty Lee join the avatar? Azula must have some plan._

"I guess you're surprised to see me." Zuko said.

"Not really, since you chased us from one end of the world to another." Sokka said.

Azula and Ty Lee watched the conversation go back and forth. The gang threw all of Zuko's actions in the past as evidence against him. Azula wondered what Zuko was trying to accomplish here.

"Come on. You accepted Azula and Ty Lee." Zuko said, pointing to them.

"We had to work to gain their trust, Zuzu." Azula pointed out.

"Good point." Zuko said, momentarily forgetting the situation.

Zuko was kicked out, and the original gang seethed in anger.

"He was telling the truth. He is sincere about his decision." Toph calmly said, startling everyone.

"Sincere? Zuko is a waffler." Azula said.

"Maybe, but all of you are missing one thing. Aang needs a firebending teacher." Toph said.

"I'm already his firebending teacher." Azula said.

"And look at us now. We need all the help we can get, if we want to win this war." Toph said.

Aang still refused to accept Zuko. That night, Toph and Azula headed to meet with Zuko.

"Azula, why are you with the avatar?" Zuko asked.

"It's a long story. And it's none of your business." Azula said.

"You're probably trying to manipulate him or something." Zuko said, missing the hurt that was in Azula's eyes.

"Zuko, I'm serious. I'm working with the avatar to end the war." Azula said.

"For what end, Azula? You always have something planned out. Let me guess, you'll claim the throne once you help win the war." Zuko said.

"Well, someone has to take the throne." Azula said.

"Alright, enough. How are we going to convince the gang to accept you?" Toph asked.

"I don't know. Maybe if I were to stop the combustion bender." Zuko said.

Arriving at the temple, Azula looked into the night and attempted to fire some lightning. And nothing happened.

"At least I still have fire." Azula said, noticing that Aang approached her.

"You know Toph is right. We need all the help we can get." Azula said.

Aang said nothing, and headed to his room. Falling onto the bed, Aang fell asleep.

"Any reason why the air-nomads didn't have clothing for sleep? Like sheets?" Ty Lee asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Azula said, pulling Ty Lee in for a kiss.

Azula pulled Ty Lee on top of her, and ogled her as she took her clothing off. Azula thrusted upwards against Ty Lee, and felt Ty Lee rock against her.

"Sit on my face." Azula said.

Smiling, Ty Lee stood up and planted her feet aside Azula's head. Her legs slid apart until she was in a full straddle, and felt Azula lick her core. Ty Lee rocked her hips back and forth, and moaned in pleasure as her clit was licked.

Azula took her sweet time bringing Ty Lee to the edge, then stopped. She grinned as Ty Lee scowled at her.

"Not fair, Azula." Ty Lee said.

Azula could only chuckle as she pushed Ty Lee on her back and straddled her. She grinded against Ty Lee and both soon climaxed, saying each other's names as they held each other.

"Azula, one question." Ty Lee said, as they kissed each other.

"Go ahead." Azula said.

"After we win the war, what about us? What about you and Aang?" Ty Lee asked.

"I was thinking I could marry both you and Aang." Azula said, earning an odd look by Ty Lee.

"Previous firelords have taken more than one spouse. I'm sure I can figure something out." Azula said.

Next morning, Azula and Aang were about to begin their practice and were rudely interrupted by combustion man.

"Get to cover!" Azula shouted, as everyone ran behind cover.

"How did he find us?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't know!" Aang replied, throwing small fire blasts at the assassin.

They heard an unlikely voice addressing the assassin.

"I'm ordering you to stop!" Zuko shouted, as he threw several ineffectual strikes against combustion man. He turned his attention on Zuko, and blasted him off the ledge.

"Damn it!" Azula growled, as combustion man continued his strikes.

"I can't get a shot at him!" Katara exclaimed.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang, and measured the angle of the strikes. Saying a quick prayer, he threw it with all his might. A thwacking noise was heard, and the boomerang returned.

"You did it Sokka!" Aang exclaimed.

"I can't believe that fucking worked." Azula said, seeing combustion man on his back. He then stood back up.

"Oh fuck. It didn't work." Azula retorted.

Everyone took cover and waited for the next strike. What they heard next, was a loud explosion.

"So, he blew himself up?" Ty Lee asked.

Once again, Zuko was facing the group.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Zuko." Aang said.

"What about me? I did the boomerang thing." Sokka said.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. Now I know the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." Zuko said.

"I think you're supposed to be my firebending teacher, along with Azula." Aang said.

"Let him join. Like I said, we need everyone we can get a hold of." Toph said.

"Hey, all I want is to defeat the firelord. If accepting Zuko will help, then so be it." Sokka said.

"Sure thing. Can't wait to pull more pranks on Zuzu." Azula jokingly said.

Finding a spare room, Zuko put his stuff on the bed, and looked at a picture of Iroh. How he wished he was here right now. Realizing someone was near, he turned around and saw Katara.

"You might have everyone else here buying your " _transformation"._ But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang... and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends right then and there... _permanently_." Katara growled.

"Nice to make him feel welcomed." Azula said.

"We know…" Katara started.

"We?!" Azula hissed, and pulled Katara to her room.

"You want to know why Zuko has that scar? Why he is how he is?!" Azula asked.

"Not interested." Katara said.

"Well, I'll tell you. Years ago, Zuko was in a meeting with Ozai and his generals. The generals planned on sacrificing fresh troops to take out earth kingdom soldiers. Zuko objected, and he had to redeem his mistake with a fire duel. Zuko wasn't to face one of the generals. He was to face the firelord himself." Azula said.

"Why would the firelord fight his own son? For such a stupid mistake?" Katara asked.

"Don't know. But Zuko refused to fight father. Who would? Ozai then burned him in response. And sent him on a snipe hunt. Zuko tried to do the right thing, and was punished for it. So instead of threatening him for trying to do the right thing, you should be thankful he's making this choice." Azula said.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Katara eyed Zuko with mistrust, and also a small bit of pity. She clearly remembered Azula's words earlier. She couldn't fathom having to fight her father over such a simple mistake. Maybe he wasn't the monster she thought he was.

Azula and Aang continued their duels, throwing fireballs at each other. Aang won the duel, as he used earthbending to pin her hands against a wall, above her head.

"Well, looks like you won avatar." Azula said. Shen then kicked her leg upwards, shooting fire the whole time. Aang jumped out of the way and watched as Azula broke free.

Once again, the duel continued with Aang losing.

"Next time, make sure your opponent can't fight anymore." Azula said.

Zuko walked onto the scene and approached Aang. Assuming a stance, he attempted a move and nothing came out.

"This normally doesn't happen." Zuko said, looking at his hands.

"I'm sure you said that to Mai plenty of times." Azula said.

Zuko ignored the insult and attempted to firebend. They even moved to a lower location in the temple, and he still couldn't bend fire. Azula let out a stream of orange fire, but she noticed it was weaker than before. She attempted to shoot lightning and nothing happened.

"This isn't good." Zuko said.

That night, everyone gathered to eat.

"Guys, I've lost my stuff." Zuko said.

"I didn't touch it." Toph said.

"His firebending. And my bending is getting weaker. I can't even produce lightning." Azula said.

Katara could only cruelly laugh at their problems.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking how useful it would have been for us if you two had lost your bending months ago." Katara said.

"You want to go, little peasant?" Azula asked, brandishing her daggers.

"Maybe it's because we changed sides." Zuko said.

"That's impossible." Katara sourly said.

"Shut it, sugar queen. And I defected long before Zuzu did. And my firebending only got weaker during the invasion. Talk about ironic." Azula said.

"So, any ideas?" Sokka asked.

"What fueled your bending before?" Ty Lee asked.

"I was driven to chase and capture the avatar. And I'd rather not rely on hatred and anger to fuel my bending." Zuko said.

"So, you found your tranquility here and that cut you off from your bending." Azula said.

"Yes. What about you, Azula?" Zuko asked.

"I defected to manipulate the avatar, but that goal changed over time." Azula said.

"How?" Katara asked.

Azula grabbed Aang's hand with hers.

"I fell in love, and made love to the avatar." Azula said, relishing the looks everyone gave her.

"Sokka, I must inform you that Azula and Aang have consumed your hidden stash of cactus juice." Toph said.

"Then why the weak firebending during the invasion?" Aang asked.

"I don't know." Azula lied.

"I've heard that the first firebenders were dragons." Ty Lee said.

"They're all dead." Azula said.

"But the first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient sun warriors. And they died off thousands of years ago. But their civilization isn't too far from here. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins." Zuko said.

"So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old sun warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka asked.

"More or less. Either me and Zuko find a way to firebend, or the avatar has to find a new teacher." Azula said.

Leaving the next morning, the group headed towards the ruins. Nothing was said between the trio, each in their own thoughts. But they were all concerned with one goal: learning firebending.

"Look at that." Azula said, pointing ahead of them.

The ruins were crumbling, but one could tell a thriving civilization was once here. No-one knew why the ancient sun warriors died out, or how they died out.

"These buildings seem familiar, don't they." Azula pointed out.

"The fire sage's temples are descended from them." Zuko said.

Azula grabbed Aang and pulled backwards, away from a wire on the ground. Zuko knelt in front and pulled hard on it.

It was tripwire, connected to a booby trap as the ground in front drops to reveal several deadly spikes pointed up.

"Someone's here." Azula said.

"She's right. This trap is thousands of years old, and it still works." Zuko said, as he and Azula were lifted across the trap with Aang's airbending.

"Thinking someone is trying to protect something here?" Azula asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Zuko said.

Walking on top of one of the structures, they saw a statue of a man surrounded by two dragons.

"Dragon's look pissed." Azula said.

"I thought the dragons were friends with the sun warriors." Aang said.

"Had a funny way of showing it." Zuko said.

"Guys, something happened to the dragons in the last century. What happened?" Aang asked.

"Sozin happened. He made killing dragons a sport. If you could kill a dragon, your skills were considered legendary." Zuko said.

"The last dragon was killed by our uncle, Iroh." Azula added.

Approaching the largest building in the area, they noticed it was opened by the solar eclipse. Zuko pulled out one of his swords and manipulated the sun's rays to open the door. Walking inside, they saw many statues in a circular pattern.

"These statues must have some meaning." Azula said.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"No-one would make statues in firebending poses." Azula said. She walked up to a statue and coped the pose. The ground under her sank a few centimeters, giving her an idea.

"Aang, dance with me." She said.

Zuko watched as Aang and Azula finished the dance, and a pedestal with a golden egg-like object ascended into view.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"It's some kind of mystical gem stone." Zuko said.

"Zuzu, please don't be stupid and grab it." Azula said.

Zuko ignored them and picked up the stone. Azula quickly ran away, and Zuko and Aang were trapped from the sticky substance that emerged out of nowhere. Taking the outside stairs, Azula found the two boys enveloped by the goo, with their faces visible.

"Nice one, Zuzu." Azula said, as she produced a flame and began to melt the goo. Shen then started to burn thru the iron bars, and worked till night time. The sun warriors freed them from their trap, and talked to them.

"So, we're supposed to take the fire and present it to the masters. Should be easy." Azula said.

"Don't patronize us. Your ancestors killed the dragons, and the avatar disappeared. You may not live to see next morning." The chief warned.

At the stairs, Aang made one last attempt of persuading Zuko to leave.

"We're seeing this to the end. I want to see who these masters." Zuko said.

"But what if they decide to attack?" Aang asked.

"We have the avatar, and the prince and princess of the fire nation. I'm sure we'll be fine." Azula said, twirling a dagger in her hand.

Walking up the stairs, they heard drums and chanting from the sun warriors. Arriving at the top, Aang and Azula faced one direction, while Zuko faced another direction.

"Calm down, Aang. You're making me nervous." Azula said. She faced Aang and held her hands next to him, increasing the size of the fire. She gave him a quick kiss and looked at the cave.

Suddenly, two dragons appeared out of nowhere. One was blue, the other red.

"Still think we can take them?" Aang whispered.

"Shut it." Azula hissed.

The dragons circled them, as if they were daring the humans to do something. Run, attack, anything.

"Azula, I think we should try the sun dance." Aang said.

"You think that'll help?" Azula asked.

"Just try it, Azula." Zuko coaxed.

Sighing, she joined Aang in the fire dance, moving in sync with the dragons. When they finished, the dragons breathed fire around them. Screaming in horror, they looked at the many flames, and waited for the stinging pain of fire.

"Look at that." Aang said, seeing the many colors the dragons were breathing.

"I understand." Zuko said.

"Did you see that? That was incredible! I didn't know fire could be seen like that." Zuko said.

"Yes. The dragons judged you three worthy, much like they did your uncle." The chief said.

"So, uncle didn't kill them. He lied to protect them." Azula said.

"Correct. He discovered the true art of firebending." The chief said.

"All this time, I thought firebending was destruction. But it's energy and life. Just like what you told me, Azula." Aang said.

With a stern warning not to tell anyone about them, they headed back to the air temple. Once again, Aang and Azula performed the dance.

"That's a great dance you two learned there." Sokka said.

"It's not a dance. It's a firebending form." Zuko said.

"Sure. We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the firelord." Sokka continued.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old." Zuko said.

"Oh yeah? What's your little form called?" Katara asked.

"The dancing dragon." Zuko said, embarrassed.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Azula lit a small blue flame and smiled. She was the prodigy bender again.

"Breath in and out." Azula said, watching as Aang followed her movements. The flame followed his command, and she purposefully shrunk the flame.

Aang moved closer to Azula, still practicing his breath control. Azula cut the flame and breathed blue fire from her mouth.

"I want you to try your breath of fire." Azula said.

"Let the chi flow to your mouth." Azula said, as she grabbed Aang's hand and put it on her lower neck. Aang felt the energy flow to her neck, and saw the small blue flames leaving her mouth.

Inhaling, Aang then exhaled but failed to produce fire.

"Remember you're not burning your insides, if that's what you're afraid of." Azula said.

Again, he attempted to breath fire, but failed.

"I'm a human, not a dragon." Aang countered.

"Maybe you need some help." Azula said. She pulled Aang close and breathed some fire into Aang's mouth. Aang pulled Azula close into a deep kiss, their tongues touching each other's. Aang felt himself lay on his back, Azula on top of him.

"I've heard that dragons had intense mating sessions. Care to find out?" Azula asked.

Aang picked Azula up pressed her against the wall, lifting one of her legs against his shoulder. He held her in place with earth bending, and nibbled on her ear.

"Please, avatar." Azula said.

Aang thrusted in and out of Azula, hearing her groan in pleasure. It was all he needed to continue his ministrations, until both climaxed.

"Being this flexible, makes sex all the more enjoyable." Azula purred.

"I have a few ideas in mind." Aang said, releasing Azula.

"I'm sure Ty Lee has more." Azula smirked, only to grimace and groan in disgust as Aang had to waterbend both their juices out of the room.

Next morning, they discovered Sokka and Zuko left.

"Gone fishing, will be back in a few days." Katara said, reading Sokka's badly written handwriting.

Azula shrugged her shoulder.

"Hey, Azula. I need to ask you and Aang a question." Toph said.

"Sure thing." Azula said, facing the blind earthbender.

"Do you and Aang often practice your firebending at night?" Toph asked.

"Many times." Azula calmly said, knowing where it was heading. Aang quickly made motions for Azula to shut her mouth.

"And how come it's always nude?" Toph asked.

Azula and Aang couldn't answer.

"Whatever. We all know you two are fucking. No need to act all concerned." Toph said dismissively.

Ty Lee pulled Aang aside to practice his hand to hand. She didn't pull his punches as she went after Aang. She kicked him hard and sent him to the ground, only to watch him upright himself with his airbending.

Ty Lee entered a pose, and Aang twirled one of his daggers. Once again, both went at it. Ty Lee grabbed Aang's hand holding the dagger, only for Aang to quickly pass the dagger to the other hand and swing it to her neck. Ty Lee also moved her hand towards his neck, in a motion to break it.

"It's a draw. How did you learn to fight like this?" Ty Lee asked.

"Azula has been pushing me in training. Including hand to hand." Aang said.

"Yeah. We all know what you two do when you train at night. By the way, me and you should train at night as well." Ty Lee said.

Aang hoped Azula wasn't the jealous type.

…

Aang woke up to the sweet sound of explosions, as fire nation zeppelins appeared. The main doors were closed, but they wouldn't hold out forever.

"Appa hates tunnels!" Aang said, as Toph created a tunnel that led to the captured airship.

"Aang, there's no way we can leave that way." Katara said.

"We'll have to." Aang said, sitting on Appa's head.

"You guys take the airship and get out of here." Sokka said to his father.

"No! The fire nation can't separate our family again." Katara said.

"It won't be forever. We'll be fine. Just get out of here." Hakoda reassured.

"Katara, lets go!" Azula growled, pulling Katara onto the saddle.

Breaking out of the rubble, a small duel occurred between the zeppelins and Katara, Zuko, and Azula.

"I can't believe they found us." Ty Lee said.

"It was only a matter of time. Aang, you have a place we can head to?" Azula asked.

"Earth kingdom." Aang said.

Arriving at a random spot in the country, everyone set up camp.

"Camping. It feels like old times." Aang said.

"If you want to feel like old times, Me and Azula can chase you and try to capture you." Zuko joked, watching as everyone laughed.

"To Zuko and Azula. Who would have thought they'd save our lives today." Sokka said, raising his cup.

Everyone raises their cups, except Katara. She angrily storms off, and Zuko goes after her.

"Should we go after them?" Aang asked.

"No. Let them sort it out." Azula said.

Next morning, Katara approached Aang as he was feeding Appa. Azula watched, and had to agree with Zuko. Katara needed to find her mother's killer and bring him to justice.

"Can't believe I'm agreeing with Zuzu. Mother, where are you? Are you even alive?" Azula muttered to herself.

Leaving the group, Azula headed to the water and washed her face. She then opened her eyes, when she saw the face of Ursa.

"What are you doing here, mother?" she asked.

Ursa didn't respond, but only blankly stared at her daughter. Azula stood up and headed back to camp. She continued to tutor Aang in firebending, watching his movements. Her mind went to Katara's quest, and the many outcomes.

…

"I'm hitting the hay." Sokka said, Suki following him. Aang and Azula stayed up, practicing with the fire.

"You think they'll be successful?" Aang asked.

"I'll say one thing. Killing in cold blood changes you. If Katara does go thru with this, she'll never be the same. War, it changes you for the worse." Azula said.

"I know. After the north pole, I had nightmares about being in the avatar state. I wasn't in control, but I was there. I did see my movements; when I lost control at the southern air temple, when I destroyed the fire navy." Aang said.

Azula said nothing but looked at Aang. His eyes were haunted; glazed and looking in the far distance. For the first time, she fully realized the weight of his position. He was supposed to maintain peace in the world, and given the current situation of the world, said peace would come at a high price of blood.

"Aang, have you hallucinated?" Azula asked.

"No." he said.

Azula took a deep breath.

"I have." She said, to a surprised Aang who looked at her.

"I've been hallucinating my own mother. For a few months actually. At first, it was nothing. But now, it's bothering. I can't seem to get her out of my head." Azula said.

"What do you remember last of your mother?" Aang asked.

"As you know, I didn't have a close relationship with my mother. But… I do remember better times. When we were closer. She would read to me at night, she was always there when I needed help, or comfort…" Azula started. She wiped away her tears, and felt Aang pull her into his embrace.

"Azula, I think your mother would be proud if she saw what you were doing." Aang asked.

Azula silently rolled her eyes. She knew what her mother thought of her daughter; a monster.

"Azula…I promise you this. After the war, I'll find your mother. I don't care how long it takes, I'll find her." Aang said.

"Ursa. Her name is Ursa. Just so you know. She was the princess of the fire nation, before she left." Azula said.

"Princess? Wouldn't the title be queen?" Aang asked, confused.

"Fire nation politics. But yes, she technically is queen. If she were still in the fire nation, and Ozai kicked the bucket, she would rule the country." Azula said.

Days later, Katara and Zuko returned. Even though Katara and Azula weren't close friends, Azula was happy that Katara didn't kill him.

"I have a question for you. How are you going to deal with my father?" Zuko asked Aang.

Aang didn't have an answer.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27 Zuko threw fireball after fireball at Katara as the duel continued. She outmaneuvered his moves and got closer. He aimed and fired a well placed shot, only for her to dodge it. Zuko looked down and cringed as she sat in a middle split. Grinning, she grabbed his ankles and pushed his legs apart.

Katara opened her mouth in amusement and awe as Zuko easily sat in the splits.

"I stretch when I can. As you know, bending requires discipline." He said.

"I practice yoga when I can. Want to join?" Katara asked, as she leaned to the side and watched as Zuko followed her movements.

They went thru several poses and chatted with each other. Katara would not have believed anyone if they told her even moths ago about her current situation. "You're very good at this." Zuko said, watching as she went into a backbend. "Thanks. But Ty Lee is much better than I am. Hell, I think Aang is more flexible than I am." Katara said.

She finished with a straddle and moved her hips up and down in a bouncing motion. Zuko grimaced and Katara could only laugh at his discomfort. With the yoga finished, they headed to their friends.

"So, Azula and Aang. Who would have thought." Katara said.

"I know. I still can't believe it. But if it works, it works. Maybe Aang is a good influence on her." Zuko said as they entered the house.

Azula came in to grab some water and saw the duo.

"By the way, there's a game me and Aang play from time to time. We have a duel and whoever loses, takes off a piece of clothing." Azula said.

"Well that explains why you two are so eager to train. How far does this game go?" Katara asked. "Oh please. We don't fight in our birthday suits if that's what you're asking. Although, that does seem interesting." Azula walked out of the house juggling a blue fireball in her hands.

Katara could only facepalm. She didn't want to know what depravities she and Aang were doing. And she also wondered if staying in the firelords previous beach house was a good idea.

"Trust me. It's the last place anyone will want to look." Zuko had told here.

Sokka and Suki came to camp holding a large sheet of paper. Unfurling it, the fire siblings immediately went into a sour mood.

"The bastards butcher love amongst the dragons every year." Zuko complained.

"Do we have to go? Aang still needs to learn his firebending." Azula reasoned.

Aang found their reactions amusing. Instead of being the hardened benders they were, they were acting like spoiled petulant children. Yet they were outnumbered and we're forced to go along.

"Zuko, let's make a deal. Whoever gets the throne, our first order of business is to put the ember island players out of business." Azula said. The play starts, and they hate it..

"Why are they casting a woman as me?" Aang asked. "I'mjy not a meat head like that!" Sokka exclaimed.

"They casted me as a ditzy person." Ty Lee said.

During one of the intervals, Toph spoke. "I hate to tell you guys, but what you're seeing is the truth. And don't hate me, hate the person who's making this."

Azula resolved to burn the producer to ashes and prolong his suffering. The intermission ended and they headed inside to see the rest of the play. It portrayed Azula as manipulating Aang, and Aang was head over heels with her. It wasn't that far from the truth.

"Aren't you the avatars girl?" actor Zuko asked. "Are you serious? He's head over heels for your sister. I wouldn't be surprised if they got married after the war." Actor Katara said. Actor Zuko made the motion of throwing up. Zuko really wanted to throw up.

He couldn't watch as the play went over his betrayal in the catacombs. Azula and Aang headed to the balcony to get some air.

"Lets leave. Just some time alone, me and you." Azula said, as she pulled Aang in for a kiss.

""I'd love to, but we'll worry our friends. Last thing we need right now." Aang said, kissing Azula in return.

The rest of the play was pure shit, as to be expected. Sokka stood up to leave, but was stopped by Suki. Sitting down, they watched the rest of the play. It showed the avatar and his friends being killed in brutal manners. But Azula got the worst; she was dragged away bound and chained and screamed for mercy.

The audience only cheered and shouted. The gang had worried looks, and while Azula didn't show it Aang knew she was deeply worried bout the implications.

"Azula, I won't let that happen." Aang firmly said. "Aang, if it appears I'll be captured I want you to kill me." Azula said. Stunned, Aang pulled Azula towards him and saw she was deadly serious.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Aang continued his strikes, watching the fire dissipate down range. Zuko shouted several commands and nodded in approval.

"Who wants watermelon smoothie?" Katara asked.

Aang headed to Katara but Azula grabbed him and held him in place. She dragged him aside to continue his training.

"Lighten up, guys." Katara said.

Zuko rolled his eyes and left to find Azula and Aang. He couldn't understand why they took the situation so lightly. He found the duo in the middle of a duel which quickly went to hand to hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your foreplay, but we have a problem. Everyone else is having beach parties while the comet is two days away." Zuko said.

"Perfect time to fight the firelord. Aang still needs to learn firebending and he doesn't have the avatar state. That comet is the only chance he has." Azula said.

Zuko had to agree with his sister. But Aang wasn't so sure. Upon further questioning, the truth was made known.

"You have no idea how bad it will get. Ozai will use the comets power to destroy the world. Aang, you need to face the firelord during the comet." Zuko said.

"More than that. You'll have to kill him." Azula said.

Aang didn't like that option, yet trained with Zuko about lightning redirection. Watching Aang go thru the motions, she realized it was the same move Iroh used to save Zuko when they first met, three years after his banishment. She briefly thought about throwing lightning at to Aang test his reflexes but decided not to.

They went thru a training exercise and Azula played the role of the firelord, with Toph helping her. Everyone else fought hard, and Aang moved in for the finishing blow. Yet he hesitated.

"Are you serious? If I was Ozai, you'd be dead right now." Azula reminded.

"It just didn't feel right." Aang said.

"Well, that explains it. You'll die the last Airbender. Ironic. All the other with nomads fought like hell against the fire nation. But you refuse to end the war. You do the air nomads a great disservice. That's why you ran. You never loved them!" Azula declared.

It was the wrong thing to say. Aang punched Azula in the jaw and continued to throw punch after punch. She was on her back with Aangs hands wrapped around her throat. Aang was pulled off, and Azula laughed.

"If you fight Ozai with half the passion you fought me with, you'll win. Just something to think about." Azula said.

Aang spent the rest of the night meditating. Feeling something calling towards him, he headed onto the beach and swam to the open sea.

"Did you have to antagonize him like that? He nearly killed you!" Ty Lee said entering Azulas room.

"He needs to be prepared for this. Ozai won't hesitate, so he shouldn't. If he fails, we all die." Azula said.

While Ty Lee didn't agree with her methods, she knew Azula was right. And there was another reason for visiting her.

"I want to stay with you tonight. Some small peace before the end." The acrobat said.

Azula pulled Ty Lee close and kissed her. Azula sat on the bed and spread her legs wide open, drawing Ty Lees hungry gaze. She knelt in front of Azula and licked her open core, hearing her moan in pleasure.

Not content with her tongue, she mounted Azula and positioned her legs perpendicular to Azulas, sitting in a front split on Azula. Azula thrusted upwards, and cried out when Ty Lee rubbed their clitoris's together.

Both continued their love making, crying each other's names out. Without a care in the world, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Morning came, and Aang wasn't found.

Aangs friends spent most of the day searching everywhere for Aang, but to no avail.

Zuko had one last trick up his sleeves. Everyone climbed on Appa and they headed to the earth kingdom.

In the fire nation, Mai stood next to Ozai when he changed their plans.

"I'm heading to the earth kingdom alone. You will lead the fire nation in my stead." Ozai said.

"Thank you, firelord." Mai said, though she felt nothing at the news. She watched Ozai get on the warship and leave to the air base. With nothing left to do, she headed to the palace and waited for the end to arrive.

Mai refused to be catered to, having grown sick of it all. She spent most of her time practicing her knife throwing skills yet she knew that if Zuko or Azula came to challenge her during the comet, there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"Let them take the throne. I have no interest in it." She muttered to herself.

In the earth kingdom, they came across June, the only person who could track the avatar. Azula eyed the shirshu monster with disgust. Better someone else handle it than her.

"Your friend doesn't exist." June said, as her pet walked in a circle and sat down.

Zuko produced Iroh's smelly sandle, much to everyone's disgust. Nala headed down a direction, and everyone else followed. They approached the wall of Ba Sing See, and Azula couldn't help but remember when she first came at the wall, when she and Aang were enemies. It seems like a lifetime ago.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

The group was rudely woken up with firebending, and everyone assumed that fire nation troops had found them. Instead, older men and women approached them, wearing unknown uniforms.

"What group are you from?" Azula asked.

"Azula, these are our masters and old friends." Katara said.

"We belong to the white lotus, an old and ancient organization." Piando said.

The group headed inside the wall, seeing the large camp. Zuko and Katara headed to the largest tent, where Zuko sat down.

"Aren't you going in?" Katara asked.

"I betrayed him. He probably hates me." Zuko said.

"And here you are, helping us. Just go in and get it off your chest. What's the worst that can happen?" Azula asked.

Waiting outside, Azula grabbed a drink. She thought about meeting mother again. Would she be angry? Happy?

"Why? Why did you leave us?" Azula muttered.

Next morning, they met with Iroh and discussed the current plan. Iroh rightfully pointed out that even if they defeated Ozai, history wouldn't look kindly on them.

"A brother and children killing their father just to obtain more power. The avatar will return to end the war." Iroh said.

"Then you'll take your place on the throne?" Zuko asked.

"No. Zuko, you'll take the throne." Iroh said.

"Ty Lee, go with Katara and Zuko to the fire nation. I'll stay and help take down the fleet of airships. I just hope Aang returns in time, where ever he is." Azula said.

As they headed in their task, the comet made it's presence known.

"It's actually quite beautiful." Azula said.

"To bad the fire Lord is going to use it to destroy the world." Toph replied.

Arriving at the fire nation, they saw Mai kneeling in front of a fire sage. Mai stood up and saw the trio arrive.

"So, you've come to take the throne." Mai said, waving the sages away.

"That's right. And the comet is here, so you can't stop us." Katara said.

"Go ahead. I'm not interested in ruling a country. But I have one question. Where's your whore of a sister?" Mai asked.

Zuko opened his mouth but Mai continued.

"She took it upon herself to train the avatar. What was she training? How far she could fit his dick in her mouth?" Mai taunted.

Zuko walked forward with a fire dagger in his hand, but Katara stopped him. Realizing he had won, Zuko headed to the throne, and waited for the end.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang found the fleet of airships and boarded one of the ships. Azula led them to the cockpit and assumed a stance. Toph opened the door and Azula let out a powerful blast of fire that incinerated the crew.

Sokka grabbed one of the communication horns and told the crew to gather in the bomb Bay for a birthday party. The crew bought it, and were dropped into the ocean. Looking thru a scope, Azula saw her father unleash a powerful blast of fire.

The rest of the Zeppelin's followed suit, and the earth kingdom was being scorched.

"That's a lot of fire." Toph said, feeling the heat.

Before Ozai could do any more damage, his airship was knocked out of commission by three large fireballs.

"Yes! He's back!" Sokka said, as Aang stood against Ozai.

"Sokka, take us above the fleet at high speed. I'll do the rest." Azula said.

On one of the platforms, Azula eyed the fleet as they were approaching it. Generating lightning, she let loose the largest bolt of lightning she managed to produce. The blast destroyed one zeppelin, and a second was severely damaged and fell to the earth.

As they passed over the fleet, Azula then fired blasts of blue fire at the airships as they passed over. Massive explosions told her they were destroyed, and she continued her work. It didn't take long for the fleet to realize what was going on, and started to fire at the captured zeppelin.

"Oh shit." Azula said, as she fired another bolt of lightning at the fleet. Two more zeppelins were destroyed, and the fleet began to break apart. With every ship for themselves, Azula began to pick off the survivors one at a time.

Aang fought hard against Ozai, and a blast sent himself against the earth, right on his neck. He found himself entering the avatar state and rose to face Ozai. Calling the elements to him, he easily pushed Ozai back, despite his efforts to avert his fate.

Ozai was pinned against the earth by Aang. Instead of being killed, Aang called upon a recently given gift. Two bright lights were seen emanating from the two combatants. Everyone watched, wondering what would happen next.

"Sokka, get us there. I want to see what's going on." Azula said.

Approaching the plateu, they saw Aang standing in front of Ozai. Ozai could only glare at his daughter with pure hatred.

"I took away his bending. He's no longer a threat." Aang said.

…

A week had passed, and much was done. Prisoners were released, fire nation troops were recalled back to the mainland. A large crowd gathered for the coronation.

"I can't believe it. A year ago, I was in a block of ice." Aang said.

"A year ago we were enemies. Now we're lovers." Azula said, pulling Aang into kiss.

Walking forward, they saw the large crowd cheer and applaud them. Zuko knelt and was given the throne of the fire nation. Badly needing a vacation, they headed to ba Sing se.

"What kind of a picture is that?" Ty Lee asked.

Everyone gathered to see the drawing Sokka free, and joked about the awful representation he had.

That night, Azula headed on the balcony and felt the wind. She saw the hundreds of candles and lanterns that were lit, bathing the city in a glow.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Aang asked approaching her.

"It is." Ty Lee said, approaching Aang. She and Azula dragged Aang to another room. Pushing him on the bed, Azula mounted his face, and Ty Lee slid herself on his cock. Spreading her legs open, ty Lee rocked her hips back and forth, feeling herself stretched out by Aang.

Aang felt himself about to come, and thrusted upwards to create friction. Ty Lee cried out his name as both of them climaxed. Azula and Ty Lee lay next to the avatar, fondling him as they pleased.

"How do we explain this to our friends?" Aang asked.

"Don't care. Let them find out." Azula said.

...

Representatives from the four nation's arrived for the formal end of the war. After signing the paper, Azula stood and spoke.

"Centuries ago, after the end of another costly war, the victorious general said this. " _'Today the swords are in their sheaths. A great tragedy has ended... we have known the bitterness of defeat and the exultation of triumph, and from both we have learned there can be no going back. We must move forward to preserve in peace what we've won in war'._ " It is our earnest hope and indeed the hope of all mankind that from this solemn occasion a better world shall emerge out of the blood and carnage of the past—a world founded upon faith and understanding—a world dedicated to the dignity of mankind and the fulfillment of their most cherished wish—for freedom, tolerance and justice."

After everyone left, Aang faced Zuko and Azula.

"I remember how this war started. What your nation did to mine. The world may never forgive the fire nation for it's crimes, but you have my thanks. For staying with me to the end." Aang said.

"To the end." Azula said.


End file.
